La confusión lleva a la desilusión
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Se ha organizado un 'amigo secreto' en la Enterprise, sin embargo los chismes y rumores siempre se interponen en el camino. SLASH.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** La Confusión lleva a la Desilusión (1/4).

**Universe/Series:** Reboot.

**Rating:** PG-15.

**Pareja****s: **Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov, Uhura/Scotty, Rand/Riley.

**NdA:** ¡Hola! Me decidí a traducir otra de mis historias, ya que vi que el fandom en español busca crecer más. Este fic aun no lo termino en inglés, pero estaré traduciendo los capítulos que ya tengo, por ahora aquí está el primero, espero les guste. Es un poco crack, pero ojala aun así sea de su agrado. Me estoy considerando traducir mi bebé, 'Unwritten Fate', pero no sé si el fandom en español este listo para un Kirk Comandante y un Spock Capitán XD (esto fue solo una nota al margen). Saludos a las y los fans de ST, y espero disfruten esta humilde historia.

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece… excepto mis fantasías bizarras (que deberían ser suficientes, pero bueno u_u). _

* * *

><p>Mientras entra al área médica, Leonard McCoy se pregunta por qué demonios sigue siendo amigo de Jim Kirk. Viendo el pedazo de papel doblado en su mano derecha, McCoy suspiró. Solo Jim podría hacer que accediera a esta estupidez de 'Amigo secreto' para el día de San Valentín. Ya era suficientemente malo que el rubio estuviera desnudando a Spock con la mirada, y que el único que no lo notara fuera el mismo Spock, pero hacer esto para poder decir lo que siente… le causa nauseas.<p>

En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Ya había estado de acuerdo, y ahora tendría que soportar todos los comentarios idiotas sobre esto. Como Jim había convencido a todos los miembros de la tripulación de participar era aun un misterio; aparentemente 'el día de San Valentín no es solo para parejas, sino también para amigos y puede ayudar a conocernos mejor. No tiene que ser romántico, solo una manera de conectarnos. Además hemos estado en el espacio por siete meses y tenemos derecho a un poco de diversión'. Lo peor fue que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos él y Spock, pero por supuesto que Spock haría cualquier cosa que Jim dijera. Estaba totalmente dominado aun cuando no lo supiera.

Leonard estaba a punto de actualizar la historia médica de Jim con una ETS como venganza por ponerlo en esta situación, cuando la última persona que él esperaba entró a la Enfermería.

- Buenas tardes, Doctor McCoy.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Leonard pregunta con brusquedad. No tenía ganas de lidiar con el Vulcano ahora. Estaba enojado.

- Excelentes modales, como siempre – Spock dice, arqueando una ceja – me preguntaba sobre su elección en la actividad que el Capitán sugirió que participáramos.

- Querrás decir en la que nos ordenó participar – Leonard expresa con molestia.

- No lo ordenó de manera oficial. Y admito que encuentro esto desagradable, sin embargo quizás deba ser por mi falta de entendimiento a las celebraciones humanas.

- Pues bueno, soy humano y pienso que apesta – Leonard nota la mirada interrogante que Spock le dirige - ¡Cállate! ¡Soy humano!

- No me atrevería a afirmar lo contrario sin pruebas al respecto.

- No tengo tiempo de jugar al sarcasmo contigo. ¿Qué dijiste que querías? – McCoy suspira. Este Vulcano es molesto.

- Quiero saber su elección en la actividad – repite Spock como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

- ¿Quieres saber que nombre tengo? – Leonard ve a Spock con duda - ¿Para que querrías tu saber a quien tengo?

- Creo que sería una oportunidad para ofrecer mi ayuda en darle 'una salida' como usted lo llama.

- Dispara.

La primera vez que Leonard le dijo esto a Spock, el muy atrevido Vulcano le disparó con el láser de entrenamiento; tomó mucho de la persuasión de Jim y la 'disculpa honesta' de Spock para detener a McCoy de inyectarlo con la gripa Andoriana.

- Si usted tuviera el nombre del Capitán, no me opondría a cambiar nombres con usted – explica Spock.

- ¿Cómo es eso ofrecerme una salida, Spock? Suena como si solo quisieras cambiar nombres para tener a Jim – y después de escucharse, finalmente lo entiende. Así que Spock quiere darle a Jim un regalo… quizás Jim no sea tan estúpido después de todo.

- Propongo un compromiso. Le daré un regalo apropiado para la persona que 'cambie' con usted; puede continuar sus quejas y miradas intimidantes sin tener que cansarse en pensar en un regalo.

- No crees que pueda dar un regalo decente, ¿Verdad? – Leonard dice con sorna.

- No lo diría así, pero si mal no recuerdo me dio un enema para Navidad.

- ¡Hey! ¡Venía con instrucciones y guantes! Pensé que podría ayudar a expandir tus horizontes – defiende su regalo McCoy. ¡Era un regalo genial! La gente nunca entiende la importancia de los enemas, aunque estuvieran pasados de moda.

- Creo que he probado mi punto – Spock dice, y bueno, Leonard concede que tal vez podría ser de mal gusto darle a alguien una caja de condones para San Valentín.

- Vamos a decir que tengo a Jim; ¿Por qué querría cambiarlo? Es mi mejor amigo, sería el regalo más fácil y barato que me tocaría. Quizás condones y lubricante, y ya estaría arreglado el problema – Leonard de verdad quería deshacerse de esa caja de condones. Había sido ingenuo de su parte pensar que tendría mucha acción en el espacio.

Ya que Spock no ha dicho nada, Leonard levanta la vista y nota como el Vulcano tiene una mirada asesina en su dirección. Aparentemente tocó un nervio.

- Apreciaría si se detuviera de dar regalos tan personales e impropios al Capitán – Spock dice con frialdad - ¿Y está diciendo que no haría el cambio?

- ¿A quien tienes tu?

- La Enfermera Chapel – Spock tiembla un poco. De verdad tiembla, y Leonard sonríe; sabe que Chapel está a dos pasos de tener una orden de restricción firmada por Pike.

Spock debe tener algo que él no ve, porque hasta ahora Chapel y Jim están babeando por él como si fuera el mejor en todo el Universo.

- Bueno, es destino entonces; no me gustaría meterme en tu verdadero amor – Leonard se burla.

- La Enfermera Chapel no es 'mi verdadero amor'; creo que es una eficiente enfermera y mantenemos una relación profesional – Spock dice con tono cortante.

- Eso no fue lo que escuché… esa vez donde toda la nave andaba loca porque las inhibiciones se fueron al demonio… tu estabas solo con ella aquí en la enfermería… y noté que una de mis camas estaba desordenada…

- No debería prestar atención a chismes, Doctor McCoy. He escuchado que usted disfruta vestirse como mujer en su tiempo libre, y no asumo que eso es cierto.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Quién dijo eso? De seguro fue Jim, ¡Lo mataré!

- No fue el Capitán, y por favor evite hacer amenazas contra él – Spock exige. Claro, tenía que defender a su novio imaginario. Típico. Leonard no puede creer que esos dos aun sigan ignorantes de sus sentimientos.

- Claro, claro, no necesitas ponerte todo territorial por Jim. No lo tengo, me tocó Chekov.

- Oh – Spock vuelve a su expresión neutral – entonces veo que esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

- Si, lo fue – Leonard está de acuerdo por primera vez en su vida con el Vulcano.

- Me retiraré; me disculpó por interrumpir su rutina de no hacer nada productivo.

- ¡Oye! Soy un doctor ocupado, todos ustedes piensan que pueden venir aquí y hablarme como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer y asumen que… - Leonard nota como Spock ya se había ido desde hace mucho – maldito Vulcano.

Decidiendo que esto significa que también debe agregar algo horrible al historial médico de Spock, Leonard toma su PADD para hacerlo, cuando escucha pasos acercándose. ¿Ahora qué?

- ¡Ya te dije que estoy ocupado! – McCoy grita.

- Calma Bones, soy yo – Jim dice con una gran sonrisa – no tienes que fingir ser profesional.

- Tu Vulcano estuvo aquí hace un minuto, ¿No lo viste?

- Uhm, no, de hecho el pasillo estaba desierto. ¿Spock estuvo aquí? ¿Qué quería? – Jim se escucha nervioso.

- Pidió tu mano en matrimonio.

- Ja, ja. ¡Vamos, dime!

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Mejor aún, ¿Qué quieres?

- Oh, bueno… - Jim se mueve nerviosamente, aparentemente olvidándose del Vulcano - ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenía lo del intercambio bajo control?

- Si – esto no suena nada bien.

- Resulta que no era así y como que lo arruiné… y terminé perdiendo el nombre de Spock entre los demás.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, si, ya sé. Pero logré disminuir las opciones de quienes lo pueden tener, así que… ¿Tu lo tienes?

- Vamos a asumir que si lo tengo. ¿Qué harías por mi si quisiera cambiarlo?

- Oh, no seas así, Bones. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Tienes que ayudarme.

- Tu me metiste en este problema para empezar. Creo que teniendo a Spock como mi amigo secreto es venganza suficiente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Para que le puedas dar tu estúpida caja de condones para ser desperdiciada? Porque no hay manera en la que Spock los use.

- ¿Y como estás tan seguro de que no los usará? – Leonard usa su tono de 'sé algo que tu no', haciendo que Jim abra los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Sabes si a Spock le gusta alguien? – Jim pregunta rápidamente.

- Tal vez.

- ¿Quién?

Leonard nota el tono molesto en la voz de Jim. Su amigo es celoso, tal vez no debería estar jugando con sus emociones así… pero ¡Es tan divertido! Bueno, Jim lo perdonará… eventualmente.

- No puedo decirte, es confidencial – Leonard pone su PADD en el escritorio, viéndose lo mas serio posible.

- ¡Te ordeno que me lo digas! – Jim dice en su mejor voz amenazante. No engaña a Leonard de cualquier modo, sabe que su amigo está en pánico total por dentro.

- Nop. Y más te vale que cuides ese tono de voz conmigo, muchachito.

Finalmente Jim nota la pequeña sonrisa pícara en Bones, y lo ve con furia.

- ¡Idiota! – Jim golpea a Leonard en el brazo – pensé que hablabas en serio.

- Si, claro Jim, porque si a Spock le gustara alguien, correría rápido a contarme A MI todos los sucios detalles – Leonard se queja – sabes bien que apenas si podemos vivir en la misma nave.

- Creo que ustedes dos son grandes amigos – Jim sonríe – entonces, ¿Quién te tocó?

- Primero dime quien te tocó a ti, para ver si me beneficia de alguna manera.

- Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo ¿No? ¡Ayúdame!

- Te he ayudado muchas veces.

- Si, claro. Coser tu nombre en mi trasero no podría llamarse 'ayudar' – Jim lo ve aun enojado; por lo visto aun está sensible respecto a ese tema.

- Fue una gran obra de arte, y tu fuiste el idiota que trató de atrapar un cuchillo con tu trasero – Leonard se defiende. Había dicho que era una mala idea, y aun así a Jim le valió y lo hizo.

- Podrías usar el regenerador de piel para quitarlo.

- Si te portas bien, tal vez lo haga antes de que te acuestes con el Vulcano.

- ¡Oye! No quiero dormir con Spock – Leonard ve a Jim con incredulidad – bueno, sería agradable, pero lo amo. Solo quiero cortejarlo hasta que se de cuenta de que soy la opción mas lógica para pareja.

- Primero, nadie ha dicho 'cortejar' en dos siglos. Segundo, no eres la opción más lógica para pareja. Tu solo eres tu, y debería ser suficiente ¿No?

- Yo siendo yo no ha funcionado hasta ahora, Bones.

- Será porque eres un idiota.

- Gracias. ¿Me vas a decir que nombre tienes o qué?

- Tu primero.

- Bien, tengo a Uhura, ¿Feliz?

- Oh, la dulce ironía – Leonard se ríe – darle un regalo a la ex de tu amorcito… es casi como una telenovela.

- Como sea, ya te dije quien tengo. Te toca.

- Tengo a Chekov.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me torturaste para nada?

- Bueno, yo no diría que 'para nada'. Me divertí. Además Jimbo, si eres un súper genio y todo eso, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que si hubiese tenido a Spock, me hubiera dado cuenta de que arruinaste el intercambio? Deja de pensar con Kirk junior para variar.

Jim no se molesta en contestar; solo sale de la enfermería en una de sus salidas dramáticas. Oh, estos muchachos enamorados.

* * *

><p>Hikaru estaba emocionado acerca del amigo secreto, hasta que vio el nombre que le tocó. Él quería a Chekov, pero le tocó el Capitán; aunque muchos dirían que Hikaru tenía suerte, ya que el Capitán era sexy y guapo, a él no le parecía que su suerte fuera mucha. A Hikaru le gustaba Chekov, el ruso era tan inocente y tierno… demonios, hubiera sido tan genial que le hubiera tocado para el intercambio. Bueno, ahora tenía que pensar en un regalo para el Capitán.<p>

¿Qué puedes darle a tu jefe, que no fuera tan personal pero a la vez mostrara que te importa? Eso era lo mas difícil; tener a los altos mandos como tu amigo secreto era complicado. Hikaru estaba considerando preguntarle al Doctor McCoy acerca de esto, ya que es el mejor amigo del Capitán y de seguro daría buenas sugerencias, ya que él estaba sin ninguna idea. No quería darle al Capitán una idea equivocada, a él solo le caía bien como amigo, y claro, quizás le interesaría en una forma mas personal si no estuviera interesado en alguien mas. Pero no tenía interés en el Capitán de esa forma, y quería usar esta oportunidad para hacerle saber a Pavel sus intenciones, de manera clara y directa. Pero a la vez, lento, no iba a apresurarse, y no hay que olvidar que Chekov, según sus cálculos, aun era menor de edad por los siguientes dos meses y cuatro días (casualmente se cruzó con el expediente personal de Chekov en la base de datos. No lo estaba acosando o algo así, es pura _coincidencia_).

Esto si que apestaba; si Pavel ve que le da un regalo al Capitán, quizás malinterprete todo. El regalo de Hikaru debe ser tan impersonal como se pueda, pero suficientemente bonito como para que el Capitán no se ofenda. Hikaru estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que se asusta de repente cuando ve al frente y nota al Comandante Spock sentado enfrente de él.

- ¡Comandante! – Hikaru dice en un chillido.

- Buenas tardes, Teniente Sulu – el Comandante Spock inclina su cabeza – espero no le importe que me haya sentado en su mesa. Parecía usted perdido en sus pensamientos, no estaba seguro si me escuchó cuando le pregunté si podía acompañarlo para almorzar.

- Oh, lo siento. No, no lo escuché, pero adelante, es bienvenido – Hikaru sabe que decir esto es estúpido de cualquier manera, ya que el Comandante parece que ha terminado casi la mitad de su almuerzo, lo que significa que solo se sentó ahí calladamente a esperar que Hikaru regresara al mundo real. No sabe si esto es demasiado educado, o solo perturbador.

- Teniente, si no le incomoda responder mi pregunta, ¿Qué opina de la actividad que el Capitán sugirió para el festejo terrestre llamado 'Día de San Valentín'? – El Comandante ve a Hikaru con una ceja arqueada.

- Bueno… creo que es genial… - Hikaru sonríe – si te tocó quien tu quieres – esto último lo murmura para si mismo mientras le da una mordida a su sándwich.

- Estoy de acuerdo, señor Sulu. La meta del Capitán parece ser crear un ambiente de relajación para conocer a nuestros compañeros de trabajo; sin embargo, no creo que haya considerado que el día por si mismo evoca un… sentimiento mas romántico.

Hikaru se sonroja inmediatamente. Claro, los Vulcanos tienen un oído más agudo. Que bueno que no dijo nada estúpido.

- Pero el Capitán trata de ser amable, y está haciendo algo que todos podemos disfrutar. No podemos quejarnos cuando él solo hace esto por nosotros.

- Por supuesto, no dudo las nobles intenciones de nuestro Capitán. Sin embargo, sería mas satisfactorio si aquellos que quieren aprovechar la celebración tienen la persona que les interesa, ¿No cree?

- Uhm… creo que si – Hikaru no tiene idea de lo que el Comandante quiere, así que decide solo seguirle la corriente.

- He notado que observa al Navegante Chekov muy frecuentemente – el Comandante dice calmadamente.

- ¡Solo somos amigos! ¡Aun es menor de edad! – demonios, eso se escuchaba mejor en su cabeza.

- No se preocupe, Teniente. No me opongo en su interés por el Navegante, es natural que sentimientos florezcan en nuestro tiempo compartido – el Comandante Spock mantiene su tono de voz calmado. Hikaru no sabe si debe asustarse de que el señor Spock ha usado las palabras 'sentimientos' y 'florecen' en la misma oración y sin ninguna connotación negativa.

- ¿Gracias? – no tiene idea de que contestar al Comandante. Si era una especie de prueba, de seguro ya la falló.

- Y como he notado su incomodidad con la actividad, me atrevo a decir que no tiene al Navegante como su 'amigo secreto'. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Muy bien, esto se vuelve más raro a cada minuto. El Comandante acaba de decir 'amigo secreto' sin tener ese extraño tic nervioso en su ojo. Hikaru se pregunta si es lo mejor confirmar lo que el Vulcano claramente ya sabe.

- Es correcto, Comandante. Me tocó el Capitán - _y ahí se acaba el secreto_, piensa Hikaru amargamente. No deberían decir que nombre les tocó, pero se le salió decirlo.

Cuando ve al señor Spock, Hikaru nota una especie de brillo en sus ojos. Ahora si que estaba asustado… Hikaru voltea a su alrededor, y nota como están prácticamente solos en el comedor, lo cual es raro porque era la hora del almuerzo. A menos que el Comandante haya tenido algo que ver con esto. Sin testigos entonces… Hikaru piensa sus opciones. Nop, no tiene salida; no hay a donde correr.

- Me alegra que mi búsqueda ha llegado a su fin – el Comandante dice en un tono extraño.

- Genial – Hikaru trata de sonar empático para ver si eso hace su escape mas fácil – bien por usted, Comandante.

- Señor Sulu – el Comandante suena serio de nuevo, lo que hace que Hikaru tiemble (solo un poco, el hombre es Vulcano. Es natural temerle un poco) – si por alguna razón terminara yo con el nombre del señor Chekov como amigo secreto, ¿Consideraría cambiarlo conmigo?

¿Qué? Eso es lo último que esperaba escuchar.

- ¿Quiere al Capitán como su amigo secreto? Pensé que querría a Uhura – Hikaru cierra su boca inmediatamente. Eso era secreto; todos pensaban que esta sería la gran oportunidad de Uhura y el señor Spock para volver.

- ¿Y por qué querría a la Teniente Uhura para el intercambio? Es mucho mas fácil darle un presente a un humano, y el Capitán está arriba de mi… en nombramiento – Hikaru ve extraño al Comandante cuando escucha la larga pausa que hizo después de 'arriba de mi'. Raro – es lógico que me gustaría mas darle un presente al Capitán, ya que si lo hago con alguien de un rango menor se puede prestar a malinterpretaciones.

Hikaru no está seguro de esa lógica, pero no iba a decirle nada al Comandante. Además, esto tiene mas sentido que el Comandante _de verdad_ queriendo darle un regalo al Capitán de una forma romántica; estos dos se odiaban.

- Supongo que tiene razón – Hikaru dice – no es como si le interesara románticamente, y si quiere volver con Uhura, siempre puede invitarla a bailar en el festejo - ¡Demonios! Tampoco se suponía que debía decir eso.

El Comandante Spock solo arquea su ceja.

- La Teniente Uhura y yo no restauraremos nuestra relación personal. Somos amigos, y la tengo en gran estima, pero tenemos diferentes intereses, y hemos accedido en cada uno conseguir sus metas.

Parece raro que el Comandante Spock se ponga a explicarle esto, pero tal vez solo quería clarificar que no regresaría con Uhura en San Valentín. Esto le acaba de costar 50 créditos.

- Ahora, regresando a mi cuestionamiento original, ¿Cuál sería su respuesta, señor Sulu?

- Supongo que si haría el cambio.

- Excelente, era todo lo que quería saber, Teniente. Si me disculpa, debo retirarme.

El Comandante Spock se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando a Hikaru completamente confundid. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

* * *

><p>Scotty ve su pedazo de papel, suspirando. Claro, el Doctor McCoy es un hombre atractivo, y los rumores dicen que es bueno en la cama, pero Scotty no batea para ese lado, y le hubiera gustado mas tener a Nyota como su amiga secreta. Keenser era un inútil, Scotty le había dicho específicamente que tenía como misión encontrar a quien tuviera a Nyota para que Scotty pudiera cambiar el nombre, y el solo se comió su sándwich, sentado en su consola. En momentos como estos Scotty desea haberlo dejado en Delta Vega.<p>

_Eso apesta_. No tiene tiempo para andar preguntando a todos quien tiene a Nyota, y él que ya tenía el regalo perfecto para ella: un hermoso collar que vio en sus últimas vacaciones. Si el Capitán no hubiera tenido la idea del amigo secreto, Scotty hubiera hecho su movida con ella el día de San Valentín. Incluso planeó una cena romántica en el departamento de Ingeniería. Quizás puede hacerlo después de la fiesta.

- Hola Scotty.

Al voltear, Scotty ve al Capitán parado detrás de él con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Capitán! ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Decidí visitar a mi ingeniero favorito.

Eso si que es raro. El Capitán solo visitaba a Scotty cuando necesitaba algo, y la última vez que checó, tenía todo en orden, como se requería.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, Capitán? – Scotty pregunta. No le gusta evadir temas sensibles; es por eso que le diría a Nyota cuanto la ama directamente en lugar de darle pistas como el Capitán lo hace con el Señor Spock.

En ocasiones Scotty se pregunta si era el único que notaba como el Capitán se volvía una colegiala frente al Comandante. Estaba a dos pasos de sonrojarse tímidamente cuando el Comandante hablaba con él.

- Directo como siempre, Scotty – el Capitán sacude su cabeza, aparentemente divertido – me preguntaba quien te tocó en el intercambio.

- ¿Quiere saber quien me tocó? – Scotty frunce su entrecejo.

- Así es… estoy haciendo una pequeña investigación, ayudando amigos… no es para tanto.

Tal vez al Capitán le preocupa que quien fuera la persona que le de regalo, vaya a darle uno espantoso. Scotty sabe lo que es eso, Keenser siempre le da aceite por su cumpleaños. Y luego se lo bebía, dejándole a Scotty la lata vacía. Esa rata peluda.

- Capitán, estoy seguro de que quien sea que le de regalo, le dará algo bonito.

- Oh, no me preocupa eso, Scotty. Solo… bueno, quiero saber si te tocó Spock.

- ¿El Comandante Spock?

- ¿Hay algún otro Spock… en la nave?

- Supongo que no – Scotty sonríe. Ambos saben que hay otro Spock. El Capitán es tan adorable con su enamoramiento con el Comandante. De verdad, todos deben estar ciegos para no verlo,

- Entonces… ¿Te tocó?

- Nay, Capitán. Me tocó el Doctor McCoy.

- Bones, ¿Eh? Hombre, eso debe ser malísimo para ti.

- Me agrada el doctor… solo no en esa forma.

- Scotty, dudo que haya alguien que le guste Bones _de esa manera_ – el Capitán se ríe - ¿Esperabas a alguien mas entonces?

- Admito que hay una fémina a la cual ya le eche el ojo – Scotty suspira.

- ¿En serio? Si me dices, tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar quien la tiene para que puedas cambiar a Bones.

No era tan mala idea, pero Scotty no está tan seguro de si debe responder. Al Capitán le gustaba coquetear con Nyota cuando estudiaban en la Academia, y aun hace bromas al respecto. Sabe que el Capitán está interesado en el Comandante, pero tal vez también quiere a Nyota como respaldo. Scotty es un hombre precavido, no quiere arriesgarse a perder.

- No estoy interesado en alguien aquí, Scotty – el Capitán clarifica como si leyera la mente de Scotty – bueno… alguien del género femenino.

- Lo sé, Capitán – Scotty sonríe – me gustaría tener el nombre de Nyota.

El Capitán abre mucho los ojos, como si esperaba escuchar cualquier nombre excepto ese. ¿Por qué era tan sorprendente? Scotty tiene buen gusto para las mujeres, solo era tradicionalista; no coqueteaba con la mujer que le interesaba, solo la galanteaba hasta que cayera en sus encantos. Le gustaba todo a la antigua.

- ¿La ex de Spock? No lo sé, Scotty… los rumores dicen que regresarán pronto – Scotty nota el tono de molestia la voz del Capitán.

- Creo que si quisieran regresar, ya lo hubieran hecho – Scotty dice con convicción. No quería que el Capitán se diera por vencido en su intento de conquistar al Comandante. Sabe que el Capitán tiene una oportunidad, ha visto como el Comandante invade el espacio personal del Capitán con tontas excusas como 'pensé que había un insecto en su cabello, Capitán'.

- ¿Lo crees? – el Capitán lo ve con ojos esperanzados.

- Estoy seguro, Capitán. Además, pienso que Nyota prefiere una probada de Escocia – Scotty sonríe pícaramente.

- No te discuto eso. Si usas tu kilt, de seguro la tendrás a tus pies. Pero para que veas que soy generoso… ten…

Scotty toma el papel doblado de la mano del Capitán, y cuando lo abre, su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente.

- Capitán, ¿En serio?

- Claro, Scotty. Al menos alguien debe tener a quien realmente quiere. No será tan malo darle un regalo a Bones. Soy su mejor amigo, ya sé como trabaja su mente.

- ¡Gracias Capitán! – Scotty dice con alegría. ¡Tiene a Nyota! Ahora es seguro que esa cena debe pasar.

- No hay necesidad de agradecerme, Scotty. Me gusta pensar que soy Cupido, y acabo de disparar una flecha a tu corazón.

- Bueno, creo que ayudaría mas si lanzara una flecha al corazón de Nyota. Ella ya tiene el mío.

- En el momento que vea el collar y escuche tu poema, caerá por ti, sin duda.

Scotty se sonroja totalmente. ¡Eso era secreto!

- ¿Cómo supo de eso? – Scotty chilla.

- Algunas veces el lugar de recreación no está tan desierto como piensas. La siguiente vez, no recites tu poema a Keenser. Es muy mala audiencia.

Así que el Capitán solo quería que Scotty admitiera su enamoramiento por Nyota. Vaya que era bueno. En fin, al menos Scotty tiene lo que quiere… y ahora es tiempo de planear la cena de nuevo.

* * *

><p>McCoy juega con su stylus, pensando sobre el regalo que tiene que dar. ¿Cuál es el mejor obsequio para un ingenuo chamaco de 17 años que aparte tiene un extraño sentido del humor y piensa que todo lo bueno viene de Rusia? ¿Se consideraría de mal gusto darle una caja de condones envuelta en la bandera de Rusia?<p>

Cuando escucha un carraspeo de garganta, McCoy sabe muy bien a quien le pertenece.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? – suspira.

- Buenas tardes, doctor McCoy – Spock dice con calma. Muy bien, no dijo nada acerca de los 'modales' de McCoy; debe querer algo entonces.

- Repito: ¿Ahora que quieres? – le dirige una mirada de enojo.

- Me preguntaba si estaría dispuesto a cambiar la persona que le tocó para la actividad de San Valentín conmigo.

- ¿Quieres a Chekov? ¿Por qué?

- Tengo mis razones.

- No sabía que te gustaban pollitos, Spock – McCoy ríe pícaramente. Era divertido molestar al Vulcano.

- No estoy interesado en el Navegante Chekov de manera romántica, y además debo agregar que encuentro perturbador como los humanos inmediatamente asumen que todo está relacionado con relaciones sexuales.

- Eso es más factible que tu queriendo a Chekov como tu SA.

- No entiendo. ¿Cuál es el significado de 'SA'? – Spock arquea una ceja.

- Pensé que Jim ya te lo había explicado.

- Me temo que no clarificó, solo desvió el tema como es costumbre en él hacerlo – Spock dice en tono resignado. Sip, ese era Jim, en definitiva.

- Significa 'Súper Amigos'.

- Aun así no entiendo – Spock mantiene su expresión neutral.

- Olvídalo. No te daré a Chekov. Tengo el regalo perfecto para él – McCoy miente, porque es mucho mas fácil darle algo a Chekov que darle un regalo a una mujer, sobretodo a la _enfermera Chapel_.

Spock lo ve con incredulidad; si, quizás no se la creyó tampoco.

- Como sea, puedo conseguir el regalo perfecto para él. Solo le tengo que preguntar.

- ¿Le preguntará al Navegante sobre su propio regalo? Spock dice con aburrimiento - ¿Eso no es contraproducente para el objetivo de este ejercicio?

- No es como si todos mantienen a su amigo secreto… pues un secreto. Hasta ahora sé que tu tienes a Chapel… y digamos que se de otros también.

- ¿Cómo del Capitán? – Spock se escucha interesado.

- Ya sabes como es Jim. Siempre me dice todo – McCoy sabe que esta tocando un nervio con esto; Spock odia cuando recalca como es el mejor amigo de Jim.

- Ya veo – Spock pone sus manos detrás de su espalda, probablemente empuñándolas con fuerza. Oh, esto si que está mal, ya se enojó.

- Pero tiene una gran boca de cualquier modo – trata de arreglar las cosas McCoy. Provocar a Spock es divertido hasta cierto punto, pero sabe cuando detenerse para evitar el pequeño episodio psicópata que el Vulcano tiene y se pone a ahorcar gente cuando pierde el control.

- La boca del Capitán esta perfectamente proporcionada de acuerdo a sus rasgos – Spock dice fríamente.

- Estoy seguro de que has estado muy al pendiente de las proporciones de Jim últimamente – dijo sin pensar.

Spock arquea una ceja de nuevo, con el significado claro de: 'No sé de que habla; soy muy discreto al momento de desvestir al Capitán con los ojos'.

- Quieres a Chekov – McCoy cree prudente regresar al tema – a menos que me des una buena razón, no lo cambiaré. Chapel es mi enfermera; puede tener la idea equivocada acerca de nosotros si le doy un regalo.

- Le aseguro doctor, la enfermera Chapel no está interesada en usted.

- Oh, cierto, le gustas tu. Aún así, trabajo con ella; sería incomodo si la tengo como amiga secreta.

- Ella no… - Spock masajea sus sienes como siempre que se frustra con McCoy – no sé como sería 'incomodo'… a menos que quizás usted sienta atracción por la señorita Chapel, entonces entendería que no quisiera cambiar nombres.

- No tengo 10 años, Spock; no voy a caer por ese argumento. Solo dime algo, ¿Esto de cambiar nombres tiene que ver con el hecho de que quieres a Jim como tu amigo secreto?

- Si digo que si, ¿Haría el cambio?

- Si.

- Muy bien. Está relacionado con mi intención de tener al Capitán como mi amigo secreto.

- Oh… entonces Sulu debe tener a Jim, ¿Verdad?

Spock inclina su cabeza.

- ¿Puedo preguntar como llegó a esa conclusión?

- Sulu quiere a Chekov… aun cuando lo justifique con su trillado argumento de 'solo somos amigos', es claro que quiere jugar cosas mas maduras con Chekov que el póker. Y sabes que tengo a Chekov, dudo que seas tan generoso como para ofrecer el cambio solo para ayudar a Sulu. Pudiste haberle dicho que tengo a Chekov y entonces dejar que Sulu lidie conmigo. El hecho de que estés aquí significa que no quieres que Sulu cambie conmigo porque entonces tendría a Jim y te haría sufrir para obtenerlo.

- Excelente, doctor McCoy. Si aplicara este razonamiento en sus habilidades sociales, podría ser el mejor miembro en la flota.

- Spock, no trates de usar sarcasmo, no te queda – McCoy sonríe irónicamente - ¿Qué gano yo si te doy a Chekov?

- Ayudaría a uno de sus compañeros abordo. No me refiero a mi mismo, sé que no siente inclinación a ayudarme; hablo del señor Sulu. Lo ayudaría con su dilema.

- Oh, Spock, no soy tan malo. Te ayudaría si me lo pides.

- He ahí el problema. No lo pediría.

- Eres un orgulloso bastardo, ¿Lo sabías?

- Usted es muy aficionado a recordármelo…

- Muy bien, hagamos un trato. Te daré a Chekov… pero me tienes que dar ese documento sobre Pon Farr que te he pedido desde que empezamos la misión.

- Doctor McCoy, esto es injusto. Ese documento es excesivamente privado.

- Lo sé, juego sucio siempre. Quiero ser el primer doctor en documentar ese tema con datos reales… y por supuesto, tu quieres a Jim. Ambos ganamos.

- Si cambia nombres conmigo, le daré el documento en Vulcano. Tendrá que hacer la traducción solo, y también accederá en dejarlo privado bajo la clausula de confidencialidad entre doctor – paciente.

- ¿Ahora admites que soy tu doctor? Este día sigue poniéndose mejor a cada minuto.

- Como usted diría, '¿Hecho?'.

- Muy bien, hecho. Cómprale a Jim algo bonito.

Spock no se molesta en decir nada mas, solo toma el pedazo de papel que McCoy pone en su escritorio, dejando el nombre de Chapel doblado cuidadosamente. Ahora ¿Qué demonios le iba a dar? Duda que a ella le guste su caja de condones.

* * *

><p>Pavel está en el laboratorio Científico para investigar. Tiene al Comandante Spock como su amigo secreto, y la verdad eso lo tiene muy nervioso. El señor Spock es un Vulcano que asusta. Además por alguna razón piensa que el señor Spock no le tiene mucho afecto después de lo que pasó hace casi un año. Claro, el Vulcano dijo que no había sido culpa de Pavel cuando se disculpó con él, pero de seguro solo lo dijo porque era lo 'lógico', no porque realmente sintiera eso. Pavel aun temía que el señor Spock le hiciera algo horrible por haber fallado en el rescate de su mamá. Sulu dijo que estaba paranoico, pero por si las dudas Pavel siempre revisaba sus comidas en caso de que el Vulcano decidiera envenenarlo. Tenerlo como amigo secreto era muy irónico.<p>

Por un momento, cuando vio el papel rápidamente, pensó que le había tocado Sulu; eso lo hizo muy feliz, no podía escoger mejor amigo secreto. Pavel ha tratado de tirar indirectas sobre la atracción que siente por su compañero de consola desde hace un buen tiempo; Sulu es bastante distraído, y solo lo ve como un niño. Ya tiene diecisiete, y siempre fue muy precoz. Ha experimentado muchas cosas que algunos chicos de su edad jamás imaginarían. De hecho, quizás este mas experimentado que el mismo Sulu, que era demasiado tímido para su gusto. Lo único que Chekov no ha hecho es ponerse desnudo delante de Sulu. Si le hubiera tocado de amigo secreto, hubiera ayudado mucho para lo que él quiere.

Suspirando, Chekov entra al lugar de recreación, notando a la Teniente Uhura hablando con la Yeoman Rand. Bueno, si no quiere darle otra razón al señor Spock para odiarlo, tiene que hacer esto bien, y la única fuente confiable para ayudarle es la señorita Uhura. Ella es la ex - novia, debe saber mejor lo que el Comandante quiere… e incluso, si los rumores son ciertos, quizás quiera cambiar nombres con él.

- Señorita Uhura – Pavel interrumpe la charla de las mujeres - ¿Me preguntaba si puedo hablar un momento con usted?

La señorita Uhura le dirige una mirada cálida.

- Claro, Chekov. Discúlpanos, Janice.

- Claro… solo hazlo, Nyota.

- Lo veremos – Uhura sonríe – vamos, Pavel.

Uhura lo guía hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación, para tener mas privacidad.

- Primero, te he dicho que me llames 'Nyota' y me tutees – dice ella con un tono amable – y segundo, no tienes que verte tan nervioso cada vez que me hablas. No muerdo.

- Lo siento, es solo que… tengo una pregunta difícil para usted, seño… - Pavel nota la mirada de desaprobación de Uhura – digo, Nyota.

- Muy bien, soy toda oídos. ¿Es esto acerca del amigo secreto que organizó el Capitán?

Pavel asiente, aun pensando en la mejor manera de preguntarle sobre lo que quiere saber sin sonar como si odiara la idea de darle al Comandante Spock un regalo. No quiere que Uhura crea que no le cae bien el señor Spock. Le tenía miedo, cierto, pero a pesar de todo, si le cae bien.

- Debo decir que la suerte está de mi lado – Uhura sonríe – tengo exactamente a quien quiero.

Pavel frunce el entrecejo. Había asumido que quería a Spock como su amigo secreto, pero no puede ser, Pavel es el que tiene el nombre. ¿Entonces la reconciliación entre la señorita Uhura y el señor Spock no iba a pasar?

- ¿En serio? ¿A quien tiene? – Pavel tiene curiosidad.

- Oh, no puedo decirte. _Amigo secreto_, ¿Recuerdas? – Uhura guiña un ojo – te daré una pista… tiene un acento exótico.

Pavel se sonroja inmediatamente. Oh, Dios… ¡La Teniente Uhura es su amiga secreta! Y ella actuaba como si Pavel le interesara… mas allá de una forma amigable. Nah, no puede ser, ella es… bueno, un poco vieja para él. Además no parecía haber notado a Pavel de esa forma antes.

Pero tiene sentido… ella no quiere decirle el nombre, y dijo que tenía un acento exótico. Él es el único con acento marcado, de hecho era el centro de las bromas en la cabina en algunas ocasiones. Ahora si que estaba en problemas… darle algo al señor Spock suena muy fácil comparado con esto.

- ¿Pavel? – la señorita Uhura pone una mano en su antebrazo - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Estoy bien! – Pavel se aleja como si el toque lo hubiera quemado. Esto es malo, MUY malo.

- ¿Seguro? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

- ¡N-no! ¡Ningún fantasma! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Me tengo que ir, señorita Uhura!

- Pero no me has preguntado nada…

- ¡Olvidé lo que iba a preguntar! ¡Adiós!

Dejando a una muy sorprendida Uhura atrás, Pavel corre de la habitación. Está tan distraído, que no notó a una persona en el pasillo, chocando inmediatamente contra un fuerte pecho.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – dice rápidamente, sin ver quien es la persona que lo sostiene.

- Tranquilo, Chekov, ¿Dónde está el incendio?

- ¡Capitán! Lo siento, no lo vi.

- Apuesto a que no, estabas corriendo muy rápido. ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Si! Digo, no… yo, yo solo…

- A ver Chekov, primero respira – el Capitán dice sonando divertido - ¿Qué sucede?

Todo tiene sentido en este momento. La señorita Uhura siempre lo halaga cuando hace algo bien, y lo defiende de las bromas que Sulu y el Capitán en ocasiones dicen sobre su acento o lo joven que es, y además siempre está tocando su brazo… incluso enfrente del señor Spock; Pavel hubiera pensado que Uhura sería mas discreta en tratar de conquistar a alguien justo frente a la nariz de su ex – novio. Jamás imaginó que él era el tipo de la señorita Uhura, y asumía que su actitud era solo amabilidad.

- ¿Chekov? – el Capitán trata de llamar su atención de nuevo.

- ¡Nada! ¡La señorita Uhura y yo solo somos amigos! – Pavel contesta rápidamente.

- Bueno… supongo que eso es bueno… ¿Quieres explicarme que te pasa el día de hoy?

- Solo quería saber si la señorita Uhura quería cambiar nombres conmigo, no quería saber el resto – Pavel dice con pánico.

- ¿Cambiar nombres? – el Capitán frunce el entrecejo - ¿No te gusta tu amigo secreto?

- No, no… yo… bueno… es solo que el señor Spock es muy difícil de complacer, y… - Pavel pone su mano sobre su boca. ¡No se supone que debe decir quien le tocó! Ahora arruinó lo que el Capitán tan cuidadosamente planeó para San Valentín.

- ¿Spock? ¿Te tocó Spock? – el Capitán dice abriendo mucho sus ojos.

- S-si… pero me cae muy bien… no es como si quisiera deshacerme de él o algo así… yo solo… bueno… hubiera preferido tener a alguien que conociera mejor, como Sulu.

El Capitán le sonríe gentilmente.

- Lo entiendo, Chekov. Si por alguna razón yo tuviera el nombre de Sulu, ¿Te gustaría cambiar conmigo?

- ¿Usted quiere darle un regalo al señor Spock? – Pavel se sorprende al escuchar esto. No era secreto que el Comandante y el Capitán no se llevaban muy bien.

- Pensé que sería útil para romper algunas barreras que tenemos – el Capitán dice, sonriendo.

Esa es una buena idea; si el Capitán tiene al señor Spock, entonces puede usarlo para acercarse al Comandante. Aun cuando el señor Spock siempre está con el Capitán, y juegan ajedrez juntos en algunas ocasiones, Pavel puede ver que no son muy cercanos. Pavel es muy bueno para juzgar las situaciones. Esos dos no tienen nada en común.

Pavel asiente como respuesta a la pregunta del Capitán.

- Muy bien. Tú tendrás a Sulu entonces, yo me encargaré de eso. No te preocupes tanto, o te puedes lastimar corriendo por los pasillos de esa manera.

- Si, Capitán – Pavel se sonroja.

El Capitán le palmea la espalda mientras se aleja, viéndose muy animado. Bueno, si el iba a tener a Sulu, no le importa lo demás. Ahora solo debe pensar como rechazar amablemente a la señorita Uhura, sin lastimar sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? ¡Solo tiene diecisiete!

* * *

><p>Hikaru estaba listo para regresar a la cabina para su turno, cuando ve al señor Spock entrando al elevador.<p>

- Buenas tardes, señor Sulu – dice el señor Spock de manera amable.

- Buenas tardes, Comandante.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos, Hikaru sintiéndose muy incómodo sin saber realmente porque. Hay algo en la forma de actuar del Vulcano este día que no era normal. Ha conversado con él mucho mas en este día, que lo que ha hecho en los siete meses que han estado en la misión.

- Señor Sulu, ¿Recuerda nuestra conversación previa en el comedor? – el señor Spock rompe el silencio.

- ¿Acerca del cambio de nombres? Si, lo recuerdo.

- Muy bien. Tengo al señor Chekov como amigo secreto… ¿Le gustaría cambiar conmigo?

Si el señor Spock tenía a Chekov, ¿Por qué no dijo algo antes? Es muy raro… pero seguramente el Comandante no anduvo buscando por toda la nave a la persona que tuviera a Chekov y lo obligó a cambiar nombres con él solo para tener al Capitán como amigo secreto, ¿Verdad?

Pero ya iba a tener a Chekov, ¿Para que se queja?

- Ahm, claro Comandante, cambiaré con usted.

Hikaru le da al Comandante el nombre del Capitán mientras él recibe el de Chekov. Estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera notó la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del señor Spock.

* * *

><p>Jim ve a todos en la cabina con el ceño fruncido. Algo pasaba con la tripulación. Chekov se sonrojaba cada vez que Uhura dice algo, Spock estaba demasiado distraído, y Sulu tenía la sonrisa más grande que ha visto desde hace tiempo.<p>

- Me gustaría saber la opinión de todos acerca de la celebración de San Valentín – Jim dice después de que nota como Chekov se aleja del toque de Uhura.

- ¿Capitán? – Sulu pregunta, confundido y finalmente perdiendo la sonrisa.

- Bueno, todos se ven raros… tal vez fue un error lo que sugerí. ¿Qué tal si lo cancelamos y seguimos como si nada? – trata de sonar neutral, pero la verdad esto lo hace sentir devastado por dentro. Solo quería hacer algo lindo para todos, y al parecer nadie comparte su idea.

- ¡No! – dicen Chekov y Sulu al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndolo.

- Pienso que es una gran idea, Capitán – Uhura dice con una sonrisa.

- Creo que la tripulación esta bastante entusiasmada con esta celebración, Capitán. Aun cuando no comparto el sentimiento, puede ayudar a la moral – Spock agrega.

Muy bien, Spock se opone siempre a la idea de tener fiestas porque según él no tienen sentido. El hecho de que este de acuerdo con esto… Jim se debate entre llamar a Bones para que le haga un examen médico completo, o preguntarle a Scotty si hay alguna espora rara en el ambiente.

- Bueno… supongo que Cupido nos atrapó este año – Jim sonríe.

Chekov se sonroja de nuevo mientras Sulu evita los ojos de todos.

- Oh, Jim… no tienes una idea de cómo lo ha hecho – Uhura guiña un ojo a Jim, y Chekov tose fuertemente.

- ¿Estás bien, Chekov? – Jim está preocupado por él. Ha estado muy raro desde esta tarde.

- Tal vez pueda darte algo para esa tos, Pavel – Uhura dice con alegría – así no tendrás que soportar la auscultación del doctor McCoy.

- ¡Estoy bien! – Chekov dice rápido - ¡No necesito nada, gracias!

Uhura parece sorprendida por este pequeño arranque de Chekov. Jim ve a Spock, preguntando con sus labios '¿Qué fue eso?' Spock solo inclina su cabeza, indicando que no tiene idea, y que tampoco le importa mucho que digamos.

Ya que todos están de acuerdo con la celebración, Jim tiene otra misión en sus manos. Encontrar a quien fuera que tenga a Sulu, y cambiar nombres, para finalmente tener a Spock.


	2. Capítulo 2

El siguiente día, el ambiente en la Enterprise estaba aun medio raro para Jim. Chekov estaba evitando a Uhura como si ella tuviera una enfermedad infecciosa grave, Sulu le pregunta a Rand sobre texturas de telas, y Spock estaba muy distante con él. El Vulcano no había querido jugar ajedrez con Jim ayer, aun cuando ya lo habían acordado. Puso el pretexto de que tenía 'un asunto urgente', lo que hace que Jim piense que ese plan de volver con Uhura se hará una realidad. Demonios, él y Scotty van a tener el corazón roto. Jim estaba acostumbrado, pero le daba lástima Scotty. El hombre estaba tan emocionado con darle a Uhura un regalo… Jim tiene que hacer algo.

Jim había pensado en ganarse a Spock cuando lo tuviera como amigo secreto… puede mostrarle como él es la mejor opción como pareja, y que le importaba mucho. Ahora no está tan seguro, y la forma en la que Spock usaba cualquier excusa tonta para huir de la presencia de Jim, lo está haciendo reconsiderar todo esto.

- Que tal, Jimbo, ¿Alguna novedad? – Bones se sienta enfrente de él.

- Nada nuevo… busco a quien sea que tenga a Sulu como amigo secreto.

- ¿Por qué ustedes siguen diciéndole a todos quien es su amigo secreto? ¿Cuál fue el punto de tener los pedazos de papel en la forma antigua si de cualquier modo van a andar diciendo quien les tocó? – Bones se queja.

- Todos ven por sus intereses, Bones – Jim le guiña un ojo.

- Pues todos son idiotas – Bones murmura.

Jim decide decirle a Bones lo que ha estado pensando. Su amigo siempre lo ha ayudado cuando tiene dudas sobre que hacer.

- Bones… ¿Crees que puedo ser feliz con alguien?

Bones lo ve con duda.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Dijiste que era un calientacamas, y que no me queda el compromiso de una relación seria. ¿Crees que pueda llegar a tener algo formal con alguien?

- ¿Es esto sobre tu enamoramiento de colegiala que tienes por el duende? – Bones pregunta, escuchándose enfadado.

- Bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen los rumores sobre Spock y Uhura retomando su relación… y si quiero que me escoja, tengo que mostrarle que lo valgo.

- Jim…

- Vamos, Bones, no es como si no supiéramos lo que todos piensan… soy un estúpido sin escrúpulos que tuvo suerte.

Jim odia escucharse así de inseguro; se supone que ya había superado su etapa de sentir lástima por él mismo, pero con Spock… era regresar a esos tiempos, y de nuevo ser esa persona. Esta persona que no valía nada y jamás merecería el amor de alguien, no importa que tan duro lo intentara.

- Escúchame, idiota – Bones lo ve con dureza – ya pasamos esta rutina en la Academia, y me rehúso a hacerlo de nuevo solo porque tu piensas que el elfo es mejor que pasar un descanso en Risa 4. Primero, si Spock quisiera regresar con Uhura, creo que ya lo hubiera intentado. Segundo, Spock tiene suerte de que alguien como tu lo ame. Eres increíble, Jim, cálido, noble, encantador… y no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, pero no estás tan mal tampoco…

- Awww, Bones…

- ¡Cállate! Lo único que digo es que eres James Kirk. No crees en la posibilidad de perder. Luchas por lo que quieres, así que no dejes que tus inseguridades se metan en esto; créeme, no tienes razón para sentirte inseguro – Bones toma la mano de Jim de manera gentil – eres perfecto, y sabes que te quiero.

Jim sonríe. Bones siempre sabe que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Ambos escuchan un carraspeo de garganta, y al voltear observan a Spock frente a ellos con una intimidante, pero MUY intimidante mirada.

- ¡Spock! – Jim dice con sorpresa – pensé que dijiste que no podías almorzar conmigo.

- Y veo que logró encontrar a alguien que le hiciera compañía – Spock dice fríamente.

- Bueno, Bones y yo estábamos hablando nada mas – Jim se siente como idiota. No tiene porque justificar sus razones para almorzar con Bones, ellos son amigos. Spock, por otro lado, era el que estaba todo evasivo. Si alguien tiene mucho que explicar, es el Vulcano.

- ¿Le pasa algo a su mano, Capitán? – pregunta Spock.

- Uh… no.

- Entonces no entiendo porque el doctor lo toca de esta manera tan personal.

Jim ve su mano, notando que Bones aun está sosteniéndola. Al tratar de soltarse de su amigo, fue más rápido y la tomó con fuerza para evitar que Jim pudiera liberarse.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – Bones dice con una sonrisa burlona – quizás tengamos el don de la telepatía como tu, y estamos intercambiando pensamientos.

- No entiendo como eso es gracioso – Spock dice con furia.

- Bones – Jim advierte. Lo último que necesita es Spock pensando que Bones y él tienen sexo desenfrenado como todos en la Academia lo pensaron cuando estudiaron.

- Ya, ya – Bones suelta la mano de Jim.

- Dado que veo que no necesita compañía, creo que regresaré al laboratorio de ciencias. Si me disculpan…

Spock da la media vuelta, alejándose sin decir palabra.

- ¿Qué bicho le pico? – Jim ve a Bones con duda.

- El gran monstruo verde, Jim – Bones responde con calma.

- ¿Es esta una nueva manera que encontraste de burlarte de Spock? – Jim frunce el entrecejo. No le gustaba nada cuando Bones inventa motes para Spock.

- Solo digamos que yo veo cosas que tú no ves por ser muy idiota.

- ¡Oye!

- Y por cierto Jimbo, sé quien tiene a Sulu.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

- La enfermera Chapel.

* * *

><p>Hikaru no estaba seguro de que regalar. Primero pensó en darle a Chekov algo costoso, pero recordó que ya habían hablado de esto y el chico hizo un comentario de cómo el hacer los regalos era mas significativo que comprarlos. Tiene la idea de hacerle un stylus personalizado, pero no sabe ni como empezar. Janice parece buena con eso de las manualidades; Hikaru decide preguntarle su opinión al respecto.<p>

Cuando entra al laboratorio de botánica para ver si ahora si puede adelantar algo de su trabajo en lugar de pensar solo en Chekov y el regalo, Hikaru se sienta en su escritorio, pateando algo que estaba debajo de la mesa. ¿Qué demonios…?

- Ooofff – Hikaru escucha un chillido de dolor.

- ¿Chekov? – Hikaru se agacha para visualizar mejor a la persona que parece estar ahí. Entonces ve a Chekov con una pequeña bandeja en sus manos.

- ¡Hola! – Chekov dice tímidamente – pensé que estarías en el comedor.

- Me salté el almuerzo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos, levántate, debes estar adolorido de estar ahí.

- Estoy bien – Chekov dice de forma cansada, pero aun así toma la mano de Hikaru para levantarse.

- ¿Te importaría decirme porque estás aquí en lugar de estar en el comedor? – Hikaru lo ve con duda.

- No pensé que te importaría si almorzaba aquí – Chekov se escucha herido. Demonios, Hikaru no lo dijo como queja, solo tenía curiosidad.

- No me incomoda. De hecho, puedes terminar tu almuerzo, no tengo problemas con compartir el laboratorio contigo – Hikaru sonríe para hacer sentir mejor a Chekov y quizás decida compartir que le pasa – déjame tomar una silla para ti.

- Gracias.

Se sientan en silencio, Chekov dando pequeñas mordidas a su sándwich. Hikaru decide no presionar al pobre chico, lucía algo asustado y eso le daba una punzada en su estómago. No le gustaba cuando Chekov estaba asustado ó con miedo; quería protegerlo de todo.

- Chekov, ¿Qué le darás a tu amigo secreto?

Chekov casi se ahoga con el bocado que masticaba, y se sonroja. Bueno, Hikaru aparentemente no puede sacar ningún tema sin hacer que Chekov se sienta avergonzado ó asustado.

- Olvida que pregunté – Hikaru dice con una sonrisa – se supone que es secreto después de todo, ¿Verdad?

- Claro – Chekov dice en un susurro.

- Entonces… ¿Sabes de nuestro último descubrimiento? Tenemos esta planta que cambia de colores… creemos que tiene sensibilidad, no tan elaboradas como los humanos, pero sensaciones básicas… el señor Spock piensa que quizás la planta reacciona a diferentes estímulos, como la luz o el calor, pero yo pienso que si puede sentir de verdad…

Hikaru nota a Chekov viéndolo de manera extraña.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta, sintiendose incómodo con la mirada.

- Es divertido escucharte hablar de plantas – Chekov sonríe.

- Búrlate si quieres, pero es un gran descubrimiento – Hikaru dice, tratando de escucharse calmado. Sabe que algunas veces Chekov y el Capitán se divierten haciendo bromas sobre como Hikaru _amaaaaa_ a las plantas.

- No me burlaba, de verdad pienso que es interesante.

Hikaru ve a Chekov, notando la mirada intense que le daba el ruso. Hikaru trata de no sonrojarse; este es el momento que buscaba desde que empezaron la misión. Estaban solos, hablando, sin misiones, órdenes o problemas entre ellos.

- ¡Sulu! Spock quiere verte en el laboratorio de ciencias.

El momento fue interrumpido por la Teniente Uhura, que entra al laboratorio de botánica. Hikaru suspira; no puede tener su momento, el Universo debe odiarlo.

- Bien, gracias por el aviso – Hikaru dice con resignación.

- Oh, tu también estas aquí, Chekov. Te estaba buscando – Uhura sonríe.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Para qué? – Chekov suelta un chillido.

- Me pediste ayuda, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Hikaru ve a Chekov, quien estaba totalmente rojo, y entonces voltea con Uhura, quien parecía confundida. Tal vez Hikaru no tiene una oportunidad con Chekov; claramente el chico sentía algo por Uhura… y se siente como un idiota. ¿Ahora que se supone que debe hacer?

- Pueden quedarse aquí si quieren – Hikaru dice, levantándose – a esta hora todos están en el comedor, y pueden tener privacidad. Los veo luego.

Hikaru les sonríe a ambos antes de salir. Bien, podría tener el corazón roto, pero no lo iba a mostrar. El señor Spock era el único que sospechaba de su pequeño enamoramiento por Chekov, y estaba claro que no diría nada.

No, esto será su secreto. Se preguntaba si sería muy tarde para cambiar el nombre por otra persona. Esto ya era lo suficientemente humillante, no necesitaba agregar el darle a Chekov un regalo que el chico querría de Uhura.

Ahora Hikaru entiende a que se refería el señor Spock con eso de que no iba a regresar con la Teniente. Ambos tienen diferentes gustos, y aparentemente los gustos de Uhura eran alguien joven y ruso.

* * *

><p>- Vamos, Chapel ¿Por qué no cambias nombres conmigo?<p>

Christine suspira, poniendo batas médicas en una gaveta. El Capitán ha estado en la Enfermería desde hace media hora, y el Doctor McCoy se había ido casi inmediatamente, como si supiera el propósito de la visita del Capitán.

- Porque usted tiene al Doctor McCoy y él es mi jefe. Mis intenciones podrían ser malinterpretadas.

- Bones sabe que no te interesa. Por favoooooor – el Capitán parpadea repetidamente.

- No gaste esfuerzo, eso no funciona conmigo Capitán. ¿Por qué le interesa tanto tener a Sulu?

- Me agrada Sulu. Es un gran Timonel.

- Aun así, me parece que su interés va mas allá de la forma en la que Sulu maneja la nave.

- Digamos que tengo algo en mente.

- Eso solo refuerza mi decisión de no cambiar. Con todo respeto, Capitán.

- Oh, vamos. Sabes que no le haría nada a Sulu ¿Verdad?

- Supongo…

- Y tener a Bones como tu amigo secreto puede tener ventajas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Bueno… si le das un buen regalo, estará de buenas un buen tiempo. Imagina lo que pienso regalarle… y tu lidiarás con él después…

Christine frunce el entrecejo. No había considerado eso, y el Capitán tiene un buen punto. Siempre le daba al doctor McCoy regalos que lo hacen estar de malas por días. Al menos si ella intercambia nombres, puede darle un buen regalo y quizás estará menos enojón y dejará de insultar al Comandante Spock.

Le hubiera encantado tener al Comandante Spock como su amigo secreto, pero las cosas nunca funcionan como ella quiere. Uhura dijo que era lo mejor, ya que el Comandante tiene puesto el ojo en alguien más; Christine pensaba que Nyota se refería a ella, pero aparentemente había otra persona que había ganado el corazón del comandante. Aun tenía un ligero enamoramiento de él, pero sería feliz si esta persona valora al señor Spock.

Para ella, esta celebración era solo una oportunidad para conocer a los miembros de la tripulación de una manera mas informal; entendía que aun cuando amabas a alguien con todo tu corazón, no significaba que te correspondería. Christine estaba satisfecha con admirar al Comandante de lejos, y deseaba que fuera feliz.

Aceptar esto es una cosa, pero tener al Doctor McCoy para el intercambio era algo totalmente distinto. No estaba convencida de que pudiera darle algo bueno, y la verdad McCoy era demasiado honesto con sus criticas.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices, Christine?

- Mientras prometa que no le hará nada a Sulu – Christine tenía un lado débil por Sulu. Era un buen chico.

- Me hieres, Christine. Sabes que no le haría daño a ningún miembro de la tripulación – el capitán luce herido.

- ¿Incluyendo al Doctor McCoy? – Christine ríe pícaramente. Había visto las bromas que esos dos se jugaban.

- Bueno, solo Bones, pero es porque lo merece.

No discute eso. McCoy en ocasiones es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

- Bien, cambiaré el nombre…

- Gracias, Christine. Eres la mejor.

Ojala y el Capitán recuerde eso cuando este en la cama de la enfermería la siguiente ocasión que una misión termine en confrontación física, que conociendo al Capitán, pasará muy pronto.

* * *

><p>Spock está totalmente indignado. Cada vez que dejaba a Jim solo, el Doctor McCoy se las arreglaba para pegarse a él como un indeseado parásito. Ya había aceptado el hecho de que el Capitán y el Doctor eran 'amigos', aun así, él era amigo de Nyota y no se la pasaba acosándola todo el tiempo como el doctor lo hace con Jim.<p>

Necesita consejo sobre este comportamiento humano. Lamentablemente la única persona en la que confía para compartir sus pensamientos es Nyota, y ella dejó claro que estaría ocupada con el Navegante Chekov. Spock sabe que debe controlar mejor sus emociones; esto es nuevo para él. Cuando estaba con Nyota, nunca sintió esta rabia al verla con otros hombres, ni siquiera cuando dichos hombres tenían intenciones románticas hacía ella. Pensaba que esto se debía a que confiaba en Nyota… pero ahora que tenía estos desagradables sentimientos por Jim, sabe que eso no podía ser.

Spock concluyó que nunca sintió amor por Nyota; le importaba su bienestar con un buen amigo lo haría, pero nunca sintió esa calidez que ahora siente cada vez que cruza la mirada con el Capitán. Era desconcertante. Se le había enseñado como suprimir todas las emociones que pudieran nublarle el juicio; sin embargo, en esas enseñanzas, nunca se le explicó que hacer cuando esas emociones lograban superar las barreras que él tenía para mantenerlas.

Esto le daba una perspectiva diferente al matrimonio de sus padres.

Decidió meditar para calmar sus emociones. El señor Sulu había sido de gran ayuda en la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo en el laboratorio de ciencias, así que su presencia ya no era necesaria. Cuando llega a su cuarto no esperaba ver a Nyota de pie, al parecer también esperándolo.

- Pensé que te encontraría aquí… eventualmente.

- Me disculpo; estaba en el laboratorio de ciencias, trabajando con el señor Sulu… si te informe de esto, ¿Correcto?

- Si, pero como estabas molesto, pensé que no te tomaría mucho tiempo regresar a tu cuarto a 'meditar' – Nyota hace las comillas en el aire que los humanos encuentran tan interesante cuando quieren acentuar un punto que al parecer es sarcástico.

- No estaba 'molesto' – Spock dice en un tono brusco; por supuesto que ambos saben que no es enteramente cierto.

- Claro, claro. ¿Me dejarás entrar alguna vez? – Nyota sonríe.

- Por supuesto, por favor, pasa – Spock abre la puerta de su habitación, viendo a Nyota entrar. Decidió sentarse frente al escritorio de Spock, así que el Vulcano toma asiento en una distancia prudente – pensé que dijiste que ayudarías al Navegante Chekov con su japonés.

- Lo mas extraño sucedió. Chekov dijo que no necesitaba más mi ayuda, y que usaría el traductor. Le dije que si quiere aprender japonés, lo debe hacer con un lingüista, pero dijo que no. Creo que esta molesto conmigo, últimamente me evita y puedo jurar que estaba almorzando en el laboratorio de botánica solo para no verme en el comedor.

- ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que el Navegante debe estar molesto contigo? – Spock pregunta con curiosidad. Es inusual este comportamiento en el joven Chekov, él era racional y centrado, incluso más que Jim en ocasiones.

- No recuerdo si le hice algo… pero todos se están volviendo locos con esto del amigo secreto. Ya que tocamos el tema, ¿Ya tienes a Jim?

- Afirmativo.

- ¡Excelente! Entonces los dos tendremos lo que queremos.

Spock ve esto como una oportunidad de 'decir lo que piensa' como los humanas dicen coloquialmente. Necesita del consejo de Nyota en esta situación, es la primera vez que se presenta este dilema y no está seguro de cómo proceder correctamente.

- El doctor McCoy quiere a Jim – dice directamente Spock.

Nyota inclina su cabeza, al parecer esperando que Spock continúe. Cuando no lo hace, ella se ríe.

- Si, sé que Leonard quiere a Jim.

- No me informaste que tenía un adversario, aun cuando te expresé mis intenciones – Spock dice, y claro que no suena como niño berrinchudo.

- Eso es porque no lo tienes. Leonard es el mejor amigo de Jim, Spock. Es como un hermano para él, sabes como es eso ¿No?

- Mi medio hermano, mayor que yo, me engañó para alejarme de casa hacia el desierto; casi muero y mi padre lo desterró de nuestro hogar – Spock dice con calma.

- Creo que no lo sabes – Nyota sonríe – pero sabes que hay diferentes tipos de amor. Leonard y Jim se quieren, incluso se aman, pero no están enamorados.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar como es que estás tan segura? El doctor McCoy sostenía la mano de Jim durante el almuerzo. Pensé que eso era una muestra romántica – Spock eleva una ceja.

- Cuando estábamos en la Academia, una vez los vi besarse.

¿Se supone que eso debe hacer sentir mejor a Spock? Porque causó exactamente lo contrario. Ve a Nyota, tratando de aparentar calma; claramente falló, ya que ella se ríe de nuevo, de esa manera en particular que ella tiene cuando ve que el control emocional de Spock se rompe. Es curioso como cada vez que pierde el control, Jim tiene algo que ver.

- Todo lo que digo es que si esos dos estuvieran enamorados… bueno, ya estarían juntos. No lo están, Jim es una persona táctil, Spock, debes haberlo visto. Siempre está tocando a Chekov ó a Sulu, y bueno, McCoy es su mejor amigo. Claramente sabe cuando Jim necesita un abrazo.

Spock supone que ese era un buen punto. El doctor parece saber cuando tocar a Jim, particularmente cuando esta tenso o emocionalmente comprometido, y Jim lucía agradecido de ese contacto. Aun así, no le gustaba; Spock preferiría ser él quien hiciera ese contacto… pero no puede culpar a Jim; ni siquiera sabe de los sentimientos de Spock, por lo que el Vulcano ha llegado a estos extremos para tenerlo de amigo secreto.

- ¿Has pensado acerca del regalo? – Nyota pregunta.

- Lo he hecho. Me parece que necesito una opinión de alguien que conozca bien a Jim. Quiero que este regalo sea significativo.

- Si es así, conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar.

- Te ruego que no digas ese nombre… – Spock ya sabe quien puede ayudarlo con esto. Odiaba la idea.

- Leonard McCoy – Nyota sonríe pícaramente – es el único que puede ayudarte a dar el regalo perfecto a Jim.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, Jim busca a Chekov para darle la buena noticia, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Es extraño, Chekov siempre está con Sulu, pero ahora ninguno esta en el comedor. Decide sentarse con Bones, tomando una de sus papas fritas.<p>

- ¡Oye! – Bones se queja – toma tus propias papas.

- No tengo hambre, solo tenía ganas de una.

- Chapel me dijo la buena noticia, Jimmy; finalmente tienes a Sulu, y ahora ella tiene a Uhura.

Oh, es cierto. La última vez que Bones escuchó de cambiar nombres, Jim aun tenía a Uhura como amiga secreta. Sonríe, asintiendo. Mejor no arruinar la sorpresa.

- Lo hago en el nombre del amor, Bones.

- Dudo que Uhura y Chapel estén de acuerdo.

- El problema es regalarle algo a Spock; no quiero ser cursi.

- Muy tarde.

- ¡Cállate! Spock no sabe que estoy haciendo esto para mostrarle que me gusta. Tengo que darle un regalo que diga 'me importas' pero que también mande el mensaje 'no soy raro, solo de verdad me gustas'.

- Considerando el que da el regalo, creo que ese barco ya zarpó.

- ¿Qué crees que debería darle, Bones?

Jim ve que Bones solo lo mira, probablemente preguntándose si habla en serio.

- Jim – dice Bones finalmente - ¿Te parece que me importa el duende en absoluto? No soy la persona indicada para preguntar eso… tal vez Uhura, ella y el elfo ahora son mejores amigos, y ella fue la que tropezó primero con esa piedra.

- Pero eso es raro ¿No? Preguntarle a la ex.

- Si quieres tener a Spock en tu cama, tendrás que superarlo y preguntarle.

Jim sabe que Bones tiene razón. Ahora que quiere pasar al siguiente nivel en su relación con Spock, tiene la perfecta oportunidad de mostrarle sus intenciones y hacerle ver a Spock que va en serio. Siempre supo que sentaría cabeza cuando encontrara a la persona correcta, a la que fuera la adecuada, y sabe que Spock es el indicado. La forma en la que llegó a este descubrimiento no fue muy divertida; pero bueno, la realización de sentimientos nunca es divertida (al menos no para los que cachan las pedradas. Los que observan si que se divierten, hay que ver a Bones que tiene años de chantaje sobre él con esto).

Viendo a su derecha, Jim nota a Chekov sentado en la parte mas alejada del comedor, casi como si se escondiera de alguien.

- ¿Has notado a Chekov actuando raro? – pregunta Jim.

- Jim, esta mañana la enfermera Chapel me preguntó sobre mi color favorito, y habló por una hora y quince minutos sobre ropa masculina. Si Chekov no está usando un vestido, creo que es normal.

Jim sonríe. Oh, Chapel… Bones odia cuando la gente le regala ropa, así que mejor le advierte… después, ahora tiene cosas mas importantes que atender.

- Bueno, tengo que irme Bones. Pórtate bien.

Jim se pone de pie rápidamente, y esquiva una papa frita que fue aventada en su dirección. Cuando llega a la mesa de Chekov, pone una mano en el hombro del chico. Le extraña cuando Chekov salta como si le hubiese quemado o algo así.

- ¡Capitán! ¡Me asustó!

- Me di cuenta – Jim frunce el entrecejo. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Chekov? – solo quería decirte que tengo a Sulu para el intercambio, en caso de que quieras cambiar nombres.

- ¿En serio? – Chekov sonríe alegremente. Aun cuando Jim sabe que Chekov tiene un pequeño enamoramiento por Sulu, es tierno verlo así de emocionado. Es el miembro mas joven de la tripulación y Jim se asignó el rol de padre postizo de Chekov. Tendrá que darle a Sulu la plática de 'mas te vale que no lastimes a mi hijo', que de seguro Bones también le dará a Spock en un futuro no muy lejano.

- Si, puedes tener a Sulu, y yo tomaré a Spock.

- ¡Gracias, Capitán! ¡Es el mejor!

Jim guiña un ojo a Chekov. Ha hecho su buena acción del día haciendo al chico feliz. El hecho de que esto también lo beneficiara no arruina la buena intención.

- Por cierto Chekov, ¿Has visto a Uhura?

Que raro. En el momento que Jim menciona a Uhura, Chekov se sonroja y su sonrisa desaparece.

- ¿P-por qué sabría donde esta la señorita Uhura? No estoy al pendiente de donde esta para evitarla, si es lo que usted está implicando – Chekov está hablando tan rápido, que Jim no entiende nada de lo que dice.

- Bueno, la estoy buscando, así que…

Chekov palidece.

- L-la señorita Uhura acaba de entrar al comedor con el señor Spock. Si me disculpa, Capitán.

Sin darle a Jim la oportunidad de decir algo mas, Chekov huye de la mesa y comienza a caminar a la salida pegado a la pared, como si evitara a alguien. Jim ve a Uhura y ella y Spock están frente a Bones. Parece que su plática con ella tendrá que esperar. Mejor, así le da tiempo para prepararse.

* * *

><p>Leonard pensaba sobre sus historiales pendientes, cuando su atención es dirigida a Uhura y Spock que están de pie frente a él.<p>

- ¿Qué? – dice de mala gana.

- Hola, Leonard – Uhura dice con una gran sonrisa – Spock quiere hablar contigo.

Leonard ve a Spock con una ceja levantada. Spock parece que quiere estar en cualquier lugar excepto este, y cuando Uhura le da un pequeño empujón, Leonard piensa que la Teniente lo ha forzado a venir a hablar con él. ¿Por qué Uhura haría eso?

- Veo que no está con el Capitán – Spock dice fríamente.

- Contrario a lo que todos creen, Jim y yo no estamos unidos a la cadera – Leonard se burla – se robó una de mis papas y se fue a hablar con Chekov.

- ¿Chekov está aquí? – Uhura voltea alrededor, buscándolo.

- Estaba, aparentemente – Leonard ve la mesa vacía y a Jim saliendo del comedor.

- Entonces iré a buscarlo – Uhura vuelve a sonreír – les daré privacidad.

Uhura guiña un ojo a Spock y se aleja de ellos. Leonard dirige su atención a Spock, el cual estaba parado ahí como idiota, sin hacer nada.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Spock pregunta finalmente.

- Supongo – Leonard aun sentía desconfianza. Él y Spock no se llevaban bien.

Spock se sienta lentamente y mira a Leonard fijamente.

- ¿Entonces? – Leonard empieza la charla - ¿Qué quieres?

- Se me ha hecho la observación de que usted es una fuente confiable acerca de las preferencias del Capitán – Spock dice secamente.

- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo de Jim? – Leonard se sorprende. El elfo si que debe importarle su amigo, si está dispuesto a preguntarle esto a alguien que de verdad odia.

- Afirmativo. Como usted sabe, tengo al Capitán como mi amigo secreto… y tomaré esta oportunidad para dejar claras mis intenciones. Quiero cortejarlo para comenzar una relación romántica.

- Si Spock, no soy idiota, ya me había dado cuenta de eso. Lo que quiero saber es como esto me involucra a mi.

- Usted… quiere al Capitán.

- Así es, lo quiero.

Spock lo ve con dureza, como si no hubiera esperado esta confirmación por parte de Leonard. Entonces se le vienen a la mente todos esos artículos que había leído sobre los Vulcanos territoriales. Spock debe pensar que le interesa de manera romántica.

- Pero es platónico – clarificó antes de que alguien resultara herido.

- La Teniente Uhura ya clarificó la naturaleza de la relación entre usted y el Capitán. No lo comprendo, pero lo he aceptado.

- Cielos, gracias, esperábamos tu aprobación.

- Sin embargo – Spock corta el resto de la oración de Leonard – apreciaría si mantiene su contacto físico al mínimo.

- ¿Quieres decir que no puedo palmearle el trasero? – Leonard pregunta, fingiendo confusión.

- Le estaría agradecido si no hace eso – Spock dice en un tono tenso.

- ¿Y que hay cuando toco su torso? ¿O cuando le acaricio el cabello?

- Doctor McCoy, creo que entiende lo que 'contacto físico' conlleva – Spock advierte. Leonard se enorgullece del efecto que tiene en el Vulcano, pero si sigue presionándolo, Spock quizás lo mate. Eso no es bueno.

- Está bien, ya. No te gusta cuando otros tocan tu mercancía, mensaje recibido. Pero somos amigos, Spock, nos vamos a tocar en ocasiones.

- Es aceptable mientas no sobrepase sus límites.

- ¿Cómo cuando aprieto su trasero? – Leonard tiene que pregunta. Tiene poco entretenimiento en esta nave.

- Doctor McCoy…

- Bien, el trasero es tuyo. ¿Algo más?

- Apreciaría… si pudiera asistirme… Spock parecía tener una lucha interna. Poniendo dos mas dos juntos, Leonard sabe lo que quiere.

- Quieres saber sobre que regalarle a Jim, ¿no?

- Correcto.

- Te ayudaré, solo porque quiero ver a Jim feliz, así que mas te vale ir en serio con mi amigo, Spock.

- Tengo plena seguridad e mis sentimientos, si es lo que le preocupa. Amo a Jim.

¿QUÉ? ¿Amor? Leonard pensaba que Spock solo quería una cama caliente, y compartir tiempo con alguien. Nunca imaginó que el Vulcano ya estaba enamorado de su amigo.

- Solo porque dijiste las palabras mágicas, te ayudaré sin decir nada sarcástico.

- Lo veremos – Spock desafía.

Resulta que Spock tiene razón, y Leonard no dura ni quince minutos y ya dice algo irónico. Bueno, todo es culpa del Vulcano.

* * *

><p>Hikaru suspira, viendo a Rand hablando con la enfermera Chapel en el pasillo. Sabe que está actuando como niño; solo porque Chekov está interesado en Uhura, no significa que tiene que cambiar su nombre solo para evitar algo incómodo entre ellos. No es como si Chekov supiera que a Sulu le gusta, puede actuar como un amigo y darle el regalo como tal. Sin embargo, Sulu duda que pueda contener la tristeza cuando vea a Chekov todo romántico con Uhura. Se pregunta como tomará el señor Spock esta noticia. Al Vulcano no parecía importarle si Uhura quiere a Chekov, quizás él ya superó todo ese asunto del rompimiento y está feliz por su amiga.<p>

Y Hikaru debería hacer lo mismo si quiere ser un buen amigo para Chekov.

- Keenser me hizo darle aceite por dos meses, pero finalmente lo tengo – Yeoman Rand dice feliz.

- Pues yo tengo el peor amigo secreto de todos – la enfermera Chapel se queja.

- Oh, no es tan malo, Christine. Muy dentro de él, debe tener algo bueno.

- Si, pues no estoy segura de que quiero descubrir eso, Janice – Chapel sacude su cabeza – oh, Sulu… no te vimos.

- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir. Solo quería ver si podia hablar con Yeoman Rand por un momento.

- Ya terminé de cualquier manera – Christine sonríe – es toda tuya. Pero ya estás advertida, Janice, me ayudarás con esto, quieras o no. Te espero en mi cuarto, cenaremos ahí y quiero que traigas tus mejores ideas.

- Si, si – Janice mueve su mano mientras ven que la enfermera Chapel se aleja – esa mujer se parece cada día mas al doctor McCoy. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sulu?

- Pues… quería ver si podíamos cambiar nombres para el amigo secreto – Hikaru siente una punzada en su pecho.

- Lo siento, no puedo. Tuve que sobornar a Keenser para que me diera la persona que yo buscaba. No lo cambiaré después de que he pasado los dos últimos días averiguando quien lo tenía – Janice dice con empatía.

- Ya veo… al menos alguien aprovecha este asunto. Scotty es muy afortunado.

- ¿Scotty? – yeoman Rand frunce el entrecejo – no me gusta Scotty, ¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo eso?

- Pensé que te había recitado un poema, ¿No? Eso es lo que todos dicen.

- ¡Le estaba ayudando! Estaba ensayando para cuando… bueno, no puedo decirlo, pero no está interesado en mi, ni yo en él. Tengo mis ojos en alguien totalmente diferente.

- Oh… - Hikaru ahora estaba intrigado. Rand y Scotty hubieran hecho una bonita pareja.

- De hecho, creo que puedes ayudarme. Tengo a Riley como mi amigo secreto, y tiene tu edad ¿no?

- ¿Riley? ¿No es algo joven para ti? – Hikaru se tapa la boca de inmediato. No había querido sonar grosero, solo se había sorprendido.

- La edad es solo un tonto número. Tu lo debes saber, Chekov es aun menor de edad y aun así te gusta – dice ella, guiñándole un ojo.

¿Acaso toda la tripulación sabe de esto? Iba a ser mas vergonzoso de lo que pensó.

- E-eso es… no… yo… ¡Solo somos amigos! - ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? Si era amigo de Chekov; sus sentimientos ahora son irrelevantes.

- Relájate, no me importa. Creo que ustedes dos son adorables, así que lo apruebo. Pero como sea, yo sé que tu y Riley entrenan juntos, así que ¿Me haces un favor? ¿Puedes investigar sobre lo que le gustaría recibir de regalo?

- No soy tan cercano a Riley – lo cual es cierto, él y Riley solo entrenaban, no intercambiaban anécdotas o algo por el estilo.

- Ustedes son chicos, sé que deben hablar de cosas masculinas, pero no quiero arruinar esto… ¿Por favor, Sulu? – Rand pone su mejor cara de tristeza. Sulu no puede decir que no a ella. El Capitán tiene razón, Rand es la persona mas persuasiva en toda la nave.

- Veré que puedo hacer – Hikaru accede.

- Excelente, ¡Gracias, Sulu! – Rand sonríe ampliamente.

Hikaru exhala con un dejo de molestia. Está ayudando a todos a su alrededor para tener a quienes quieren, y él sería el único que estará solo en San Valentín. Esto apesta.


	3. Capítulo 3

Scotty estaba muy feliz con el plan que ya había trazado para el Día de San Valentín. Le había recitado su poema a Janice ayer y le dijo que ya estaba listo para decirle a Nyota de sus sentimientos. El Capitán tenía razón, Keenser era una audiencia de lo peor, al menos Rand le dio algunas sugerencias para mejorar su declaración de amor, y también le dio tips para la cena.

Mientras se sentaba en el comedor para cenar tranquilamente (ya que alguien le había dado a Keenser una lata completa de aceite. Eso es similar al alcohol para él, y lo último que Scotty necesita es lidiar con Keenser mientras grita que ama a todos en la Enterprise) notó la mesa de las asistentes, de seguro con el chisme de la tarde.

- Sulu queda fuera de la apuesta – anuncia una de ellas… la morena. Scotty no las conoce muy bien, y solo identifica a Rand y a Millers.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! No puede salirse cuando quiere; ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer la apuesta si todos se van a estar saliendo en el último momento?

- ¿Por qué se salió de la apuesta?

- Parece que piensa que Nyota y el Comandante Spock no regresarán en San Valentín"

Scotty estaba a punto de morder su sándwich cuando escucha esto.

- Nah, no puede ser, estoy segura de que regresarán pronto… incluso más pronto de lo que pensamos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vi a Nyota entrando al camarote del Comandante Spock anoche…

- ¡NO! ¿En serio?

- Estoy segura. La vi en el pasillo y dijo que estaba esperando al Comandante. Y después de unos minutos, el Comandante llegó y la dejó entrar. Les digo, eso es amor.

- Sulu no está seguro, por algo se quiere salir.

- Bueno, pues como sea, no se puede salir. Va a ganar de cualquier modo, nos agradecerá.

Scotty se puso de pie, dejando el comedor sin mirar atrás. No había comido ahí últimamente y por eso ni siquiera había escuchado los últimos rumores… y ahora si que lo lamentaba. Ya hasta estaban apostando al respecto, y por lo que entendió, Nyota y el señor Spock reanudando su relación es un hecho.

Nunca pensó que mientras él planeaba la mas romántica declaración de amor, el señor Spock podía ganar el corazón de Nyota de regreso.

* * *

><p>Nyota estaba confundida, y hay que admitirlo, molesta también. Acaba de escuchar que Scotty le había recitado un poema a Janice ayer, y ahora toda la tripulación piensa que Scotty la ama. Y esto tenía que ser aclarado, por lo que está buscando a Janice para que le dé una muy buena explicación para eso; ella sabía que a Nyota le gustaba Scotty y que iba a hacer algo al respecto en San Valentín, ¿Cómo pudo apuñalarla por la espalda y robarse a SU hombre? Janice es su amiga, y de seguro esto es solo un gran malentendido.<p>

Y más vale que lo sea, porque si Rand terminó sintiéndose atraída a Scotty después de que Nyota listó todas las cualidades del escocés, pues ella no se iba a rendir sin pelear. Fue novia de Spock, así que eso prueba que puede tener lo que quiere, y en este caso, ama a Scotty, así que… momento… ¿Ama a Scotty?

- ¿De verdad lo amo? – Nyota se pregunta a si misma en voz alta.

Un pequeño chillido de sorpresa hace que Nyota voltee, notando a Sulu luciendo pálido y en shock.

- ¡Sulu! No te vi ahí… ¿Te sientes bien?

- Teniente Uhura… - Sulu dice aun en shock – no pude evitar escucharla… ¿Está enamorada de él?

- ¿Sabes a quien me refiero? – Nyota frunce el entrecejo. Curioso, ella solo le había hablado a Spock y a las chicas sobre sus intenciones con Scotty, ¿Cómo es que Sulu sabe de esto? Oh, cierto, Janice; esa quita-hombres.

- Yo… es que yo… - Sulu se sonroja – es muy bueno, merece que lo amen.

¿Por qué Sulu se escucha tan dolido?

- Lo sé, es uno de los mejores chicos que he conocido. Noble y amable… y un poco loco.

Sulu sonríe de manera débil, murmurando _lo sé_, y entonces Nyota finalmente entiende porque Sulu está tan triste y se ve como si hubiese sido derrotado. Tiene la misma cara que ella tuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Spock ya no la amaba, si es que alguna vez lo hizo; Sulu tiene la misma mirada que ella tuvo cuando notó la devoción de Spock a Jim.

Sulu está enamorado de Scotty. Nyota se siente terrible.

- Lo siento Sulu… - puso su mano en el brazo de Sulu, tratando de animarlo – sé que debe ser difícil para ti.

- ¿Sabe de mis sentimientos? – Sulu la ve con tristeza.

- Lo acabo de concluir, por cómo te estoy viendo. Desearía darte alguna esperanza, pero la verdad, voy a pelear por él si tengo que hacerlo.

- No tiene que pelear por él – Sulu dice con resignación – ya lo tiene.

A Nyota le rompe el corazón saber que está haciendo sufrir a un amigo; en ocasiones pierdes todo por amor.

- Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien más, Sulu. Mereces ser amado.

- Eso espero – Sulu trata de sonreír – odiaría ser el único soltero en la nave. Eso si que sería incomodo.

- Oh, no te preocupes, podemos arreglarte una cita a ciegas… ¿Qué te parece con Keenser? – Nyota bromea para romper la tensión.

- El punto de una cita a ciegas es no saber quien es la otra persona – Sulu sonríe mas animado – y Keenser tiene una relación de amor-odio con el aceite. No puedo entrometerme entre ellos.

- Bueno, tal vez si te cubrimos en aceite, Keenser lo reconsideraría – Nyota guiña un ojo a Sulu.

- Por cierto, creo que yo tengo a la persona que usted desea para el intercambio – Sulu suspira, aparentemente tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Ya te he dicho que me tutees… pero no entiendo a que te refieres – Nyota lo ve, confundida.

- Si, tengo a…

- Sulu, ¿Listo para entrenar?

Kevin Riley se acerca a ellos sonriendo ampliamente.

- Ve, Sulu – Nyota sonríe – nos pondremos al tanto en los chismes después.

Nyota los deja, pero mientras va caminando se pregunta que quiso decir Sulu con eso de que estaba interesada en quien le haya tocado a Sulu en el amigo secreto. Ella ya tiene a Scotty, así que no tenía idea de lo que el chico estaba implicando. Bueno, de seguro se enterará más adelante.

* * *

><p>Jim observa la conversación que Sulu y Uhura estaban teniendo. En un punto de la misma ella puso su mano en el brazo de Sulu, como reconfortándolo; ¿Sulu estaba triste o deprimido por algo? Igual y no le tocó Chekov para el intercambio; Jim debería ayudar y ver a quien le tocó Chekov y hacer que cambie con Sulu… pero la fiesta es en dos días, no va a poder hacer nada. Sulu tendrá que conformarse con que Chekov le regale algo ese día.<p>

Aun estaba pensando cual es la mejor manera de tocar el tema de Spock y el regalo con Uhura. _Uhura, estas guapísima… ¿me puedo acostar con tu ex?..._ no, demasiado directo, y Uhura siempre se molesta cuando le dice 'guapa' o 'hermosa'._ Uhura, ¿Crees en las almas gemelas? Porque creo que encontré la mia… en tu ex-novio. No lo planeé así, lo juro, solo pasó… así que… ¿Puedes darme tips en como cortejarlo?_... no, eso no va a funcionar tampoco, y Bones prohibió que usara la palabra 'cortejar' en una oración. _Uhura, amor a Spock, ¿Qué tal si me dices que tengo que hacer para tenerlo en mi cama?_ Esa no suena tan mal, comparada con las otras. _Uhura, me gustaría… _

- Buenas noches, Jim.

- ¡WAHH! – Jim voltea dando un salto, viendo a Spock de pie a su lado. En cualquier otro momento, esto lo hubiera emocionado. Pero por lo que está a punto de hacer, ahora lo pone de nervios - ¡Spock! Te he dicho que no hagas eso.

- Me ha pedido que lo tutee y lo llame por su nombre, Capitán – Spock dice con calma.

- No eso, el acto mágico de aparecerte sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Sabes que me espanta cuando sales de quien sabe dónde y actúas como si fuera algo normal – Jim trata de mantener su voz baja. Estaba espiando a Uhura, no necesitaba que la chica lo viera gritándole a su ex - novio.

- He estado aquí desde hace dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos… pensaba que sabía de mi presencia y no tenía ninguna objeción.

- Como sea, la siguiente vez solo dime que aquí estas y no gritaré como una adolescente.

- No gritó como una joven adolescente, Jim; puedo asegurarle que su reacción fue normal y no pone en duda su instinto de supervivencia que el Doctor McCoy en ocasiones hace referencia en forma de broma.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy varonil aunque grité? – Jim frunce el entrecejo. Eso es muy dulce, en una forma Spockiana.

- Afirmativo. ¿Puedo preguntar porque está observando a los tenientes Uhura y Sulu hablando en el pasillo?

- Oh, bueno… - Jim regresa su atención al par recién mencionado. Se están riendo – quería hablar con Uhura, pero siempre está ocupada. Tal vez debería emboscarla en su cuarto o algo así. Al menos ahí puedo atraparla el tiempo suficiente para… - Jim nota la mirada asesina que Spock le lanza – um… no que yo fuera capaz de emboscarla. Sé que es contra las reglas.

Eso no hizo que la mirada fuera menos asesina. Jim sabe que tiene una gran bocota, y por un momento olvidó que estaba hablando con Spock y estuvo a punto de decirle todo sobre su plan maquiavélico.

- ¿Para qué quiere hablar con la teniente? ¿Necesita ayuda? Probablemente estoy más calificado que ella en cualquier tarea ó dificultad que se le esté presentando.

Esto es aun mas raro. Spock está usando su tono serio y macabro, el que solo usa cuando Bones se está burlando de él.

- Lo sé, Spock, eres genial, pero creo que Uhura es la única que puede asistirme en esta 'tarea'. Espera… ¡Se está yendo! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Te veo luego, Spock!

Jim toca el brazo de Spock como siempre lo hace cuando se despide, antes de caminar hacía donde Uhura se aleja. Pasa junto a Riley y Sulu mientras ellos se van en la dirección opuesta. Jim está tan enfocado en alcanzarla, que no escucha a Spock murmurando "concluyo que esto significa que no estará disponible para nuestro juego de ajedrez esta noche".

* * *

><p>Hikaru estaba distraído, y con justa razón después de todo lo que había pasado. Uhura está enamorada de Chekov, Chekov está enamorado de Uhura… y él se quedó fuera de la ecuación. Aun cuando es amigo de Chekov, sabe que tan pronto como esos dos empiecen a andar, Hikaru estará fuera. Ya sabe por experiencias previas lo que es ser el mal tercio. De hecho, lo odiaba. Se rehúsa a ser el mal tercio de nuevo. Tal vez podría comenzar a salir con Keenser… la atracción física no lo es todo, aun cuando ama los rizos de Chekov, y sus ojos azules, y…<p>

- Offf – Hikaru cae, después de recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

- ¡Lo siento! – Riley corre con Hikaru, preocupado – pensé que te agacharías, hemos hecho esto muchas veces, Sulu.

- Estaba distraído – Hikaru dice, jadeando.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que necesito descansar por un rato – Hikaru soba su estomago. Ese si que fue un buen golpe.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve con el Doctor McCoy? – Riley se hinca al lado de Hikaru.

- No, no. Estoy bien, solo dame un minuto.

- Bueno. Te ves un poco preocupado, Sulu. ¿Está todo bien?

Hikaru ve su oportunidad para averiguar qué es lo que Riley quiere de regalo. Le prometió a Rand, y puede aprovechar esto para distraerlo.

- Riley, ¿Qué te gustaría recibir en el intercambio?

Riley frunce el entrecejo, como si estuviera confundido.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber?

- Bueno… No sé… es una fecha romántica… tal vez puedas recibir algo bonito… de alguien bonito – Hikaru sonríe, sabiendo que lo que ha dicho no tiene el más mínimo sentido. Estaba agitado, fue golpeado en el estomago, y además de todo eso, estaba enamorado sin ser correspondido. Es comprensible que no pensara claramente.

- Uhm… - Riley abre los ojos de repente – esteee… tengo que irme, Sulu. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

- No, estoy bien. Pero no hemos entrenado tanto. Prometo que no te dejaré escapar tan fácil la siguiente ocasión – Hikaru mantiene su sonrisa amplia, mientras Riley solo se sonroja. Que extraño.

- Ah... ehm… este… tengo que irme.

Antes de que Sulu pudiera decir algo más, Riley se pone de pie rápidamente y sale del cuarto de entrenamiento como si algo lo hubiera espantado. Este amigo secreto se vuelve cada vez más confuso.

* * *

><p>Spock meditó por una gran parte de la noche, y durmió sus 5 horas requeridas. Se levantó, se vistió en su uniforme reglamentario, y salió de su habitación. Había concluido que necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas sin resolver, y la única fuente confiable para esto era…<p>

- ¿Qué? – el Doctor McCoy abre su puerta con enojo, luciendo muy desarreglado.

- Buenos días, Doctor McCoy… espero no haberlo molestado.

- Spock, ¡Son las 6 de la mañana! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

- Los Vulcanos no requerimos tantas horas de descanso como los humanos – explica Spock antes de que McCoy se ponga difícil.

- ¡Soy humano, elfo verde! ¡Necesito mi sueño de belleza! – McCoy dice de manera sarcástica. Aparentemente era demasiado tarde para prevenir que este en un humor desagradable.

- No entiendo como dormir mejoraría su apariencia física – Spock dice neutralmente.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres? – McCoy lo ve con enojo.

- Me preguntaba si podría consultarle algo.

- Me levantaste a las 6 de la madrugada para 'consultarme algo'. Más te vale que sea algo bueno.

Como McCoy no abre la puerta y solo se queda parado viendo a Spock, el vulcano solo inclina su cabeza.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Entonces qué quieres consultarme? – McCoy dice después de un silencio prolongado.

- Es algo personal.

- Esto involucra a Jim entonces – McCoy bosteza – bien, pasa. Pero no quiero ni un pio sobre como tengo mi cuarto, ¿Te queda claro?

- Solo sugerí métodos sanitarios cuando estuve en su habitación la última vez. Mis sugerencias solo tenían como objetivo mejorar su calidad de vida; se puede tropezar sobre una de sus camisas tiradas en el piso y romperse el cuello. Usted es doctor, estoy seguro de que ha escuchado sobre los accidentes domésticos que se pueden prevenir manteniendo un cuarto organizado – McCoy puede ser odioso, pero Spock no le desea ningún daño… ahora. Sus pensamientos sobre este tema antes de que entendiera la naturaleza de la amistad entre el doctor y Jim es un tema diferente.

- Dije que no quería ni un solo pio – McCoy abre la puerta, y Spock hace un esfuerzo por contenerse de decir algo a McCoy. Es claro que el doctor no ha hecho nada para mejorar este caos, y de hecho parece que logró hacerlo aun peor – siéntate.

- Prefiero estar de pie, gracias – Spock respira profundamente. Hablar con McCoy nunca es fácil.

- Como quieras – McCoy se acuesta en su cama, viendo a Spock con calma - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Tiene que hacerlo; meditó sobre este tema y concluyó que este es el mejor curso de acción. Viendo a McCoy rascándose el estomago y bostezando, Spock se pregunta si por primera vez sus conclusiones son erróneas.

- Si no vas a hablar, entonces sal. Aun puedo dormir unas horas – McCoy lo apura.

- Jim se sintió atraído sexualmente a la teniente Uhura, ¿Correcto? – Spock pregunta directamente.

- Si, quería acostarse con ella. ¿Y qué?

- Me preguntaba si aun sería ese el caso.

McCoy lo ve con total sorpresa.

- ¿Crees que Jim quiere acostarse con Uhura? – McCoy frunce el entrecejo - ¿Jim te dijo algo?

- No, no me dijo nada. Sin embargo he notado a Jim observando a la teniente, muy frecuentemente. Los humanos presentan este comportamiento cuando están atraídos sexualmente a otros humanos, si no me equivoco.

- Bueno… si, y no. Cuando vemos algo que nos gusta, estamos de mirones. No significa que queremos acostarnos con eso que nos llame la atención. Además, si esa es tu lógica, entonces Jim ya se hubiera acostado con la mitad de la tripulación. Es el Capitán, ser observador viene con el cargo.

- Supongo que tiene un buen punto. Pero si Jim sintió deseo sexual por la teniente, es entendible que aun sienta esa curiosidad, ya que pasan una buena parte de su tiempo juntos.

- Jim también pasa 'una buena parte de su tiempo' contigo – McCoy hace las comillas en el aire – tal vez quiere acostarse contigo también.

- 'También' implica que el Capitán aun desea a la teniente – Spock eleva una ceja. Sabe que McCoy trata de provocarlo, por lo que no toma su comentario muy en serio.

- Mira Spock, Jim no quiere Uhura de esa forma, ¿Entendido? Es muy temprano como para que estemos discutiendo la vida sexual de nuestro Capitán. Si lo que quieres escuchar es que Jim te ama a ti… no puedo decírtelo, pero sé que está MUY interesado en ti, de una forma más personal.

- Por favor, sea más explícito – Spock está interesado. Esto puede ser lo que necesita para su declaración amorosa.

- No soy chismoso – Spock eleva su ceja de nuevo – al menos no chismeo sobre mi mejor amigo. Y tú eres el que está planeando la gran declaración, ¿No?

- Me ayudaría saber si Jim no está interesado en alguien más de manera romántica.

- No lo está.

- ¿Está seguro?

- No, Spock, de hecho Jim está enamorado de alguien más. Solo te estoy engañando porque me encanta que seas enfadoso y me despiertes a las 6 de la madrugada. Esto es tan divertido, que no podría perdérmelo.

- ¿Eso es sarcasmo?

- Tienes dos segundos para salir de mi cuarto, o te aventaré lo primero que alcance.

- Asumo que no está hablando…

Spock apenas si alcanza a esquivar una camiseta, entendiendo el punto. El vulcano deja la habitación de McCoy sintiéndose menos confundido. Y también concluye que McCoy no es una persona mañanera.

* * *

><p>Pavel entra al comedor sabiendo que la señorita Uhura no estará ahí. La vio con el Capitán, platicando en el cuarto de recreación, y se veían muy interesados en la charla que estaban teniendo, así que probablemente puede desayunar tranquilo, sin encontrarse con ella.<p>

Evitar a la teniente es muy exhaustivo. Ella lo persigue y a Pavel se le están acabando los lugares para esconderse. No tenía idea de que era tan atractivo, o al menos lo era para la señorita Uhura; pero ahora que recuerda, muchas chicas lo intentaban conquistar cuando aun estudiaba en la Academia.

Viendo a Sulu, Pavel camina a su mesa, sonriendo. Iba a hacer que Sulu lo besara en la fiesta de San Valentín, o le echaría una maldición rusa a toda la nave. Todos le hacen burla porque es el miembro más joven de la tripulación, pero les mostraría que puede conseguir lo que quiere. Esto no fallaría, sabe que Sulu está interesado. La manera en la que Sulu se sonrojaba cada vez que Pavel se le acercaba… y Pavel se aseguraba de estar cerca de él seguido. Lástima que Sulu fuera tan ingenuo.

- Hola, Sulu – Chekov lo saluda - ¿Puedo sentarme a desayunar contigo?

Sulu le sonríe, señalando el asiento vacío frente a él. En estos momentos a Pavel le parecía como si la Enterprise fuera una secundaria.

- No tienes que preguntar, Chekov – Sulu le dice – compartimos alimentos cuando podemos, ¿No?

- Claro.

Pavel se sienta, observando a Sulu con calma. Últimamente lo ha visto más distante con él, y Chekov se pregunta si hizo algo mal. Cuando Sulu levanta su cuchara, apenas si puede esconder una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pavel le pregunta, preocupado.

- Si, si… es que… - Sulu ve a Pavel – no es nada, olvídalo.

Ahora si que Pavel está seguro de que algo está mal. Sulu claramente parece enojado con él, pero no tiene idea de que hizo para ocasionar esto. Lo último que quiere es que Sulu esté enojado con él… bueno, tal vez cuando empiecen a salir juntos no será tan malo. Pavel sacude su cabeza. No es momento de pensar lo que le hará a Sulu cuando lleguen a la parte física de su relación, primero tiene que saber que le pasa.

Antes de que Pavel pueda decir algo, la enfermera Chapel se detiene frente a su mesa, con cara de enfado. Estaba acompañada por Riley.

- Sulu, más te vale que me expliques porque no fuiste a la Enfermería ayer – Chapel ve a Sulu con molestia, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

- Ah… - Sulu titubea.

- Lo siento, Sulu – Riley se ve arrepentido – solo quería saber si estabas bien, no tenía idea de que no habías ido a la Enfermería.

- ¿Estás enfermo? – Pavel ve a Sulu con duda.

- No, estoy bien, en serio – Sulu trata de convencerlo, pero de nuevo hace una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Claro que no estás bien! – la enfermera Chapel se acerca a Sulu - ¿O piensas que esto es 'estar bien'?

La enfermera Chapel levanta la camisa de Sulu, mostrando un gran moretón en su estomago. Pavel ve con enojo a Riley, que nunca tiene cuidado cuando entrena con Sulu. Algo que le molesta demasiado a Pavel es que Riley ande dejando todo marcado a Sulu. El único que puede hacer eso es él, y hay que admitirlo, Sulu lo disfrutaría mas que con su bobo entrenamiento con Riley.

- No sabía que estuviera así de feo, Sulu – Riley dice sorprendido – me debiste haber dicho algo.

- Te fuiste rápido ayer – Sulu se queja cuando la enfermera Chapel toca su estomago – y no dolía tanto de cualquier modo.

- ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho a ustedes dos que la adrenalina no los deja sentir dolor? – la enfermera Chapel suspira – ya tenemos demasiados problemas con el Capitán y su comportamiento riesgoso, como para agregar a ustedes dos.

- Estoy bien – Sulu sigue quejándose.

- No lo estás – Pavel y la enfermera Chapel dicen al mismo tiempo.

- Enfermería, Sulu. Y si no te apareces en 10 minutos, le diré al Doctor McCoy al respecto, y sabes como es él. ¿Quieres que tengamos otro show como la vez que les tocaba la vacuna de la gripe?

Eso fue horrible. McCoy persiguió a todos los miembros de la tripulación para inyectarlos, y fue increíble como todo el personal médico logró hacerlo sin importar lo que la tripulación estaba haciendo. A Pavel le tocó su vacuna cuando salía de su cuarto. Doctor M'Benga era mas fuerte de lo que se veía.

- Ya voy, ya voy – cede Sulu, probablemente recordando que a él lo vacunaron cuando se bañaba en el cuarto de entrenamiento. McCoy si que estaba comprometido con su profesión.

- Te espero ahí – amenaza Chapel, dando la media vuelta y alejándose.

- Te ayudo – Pavel se ofrece. Si el Doctor McCoy drogaba a Sulu, quizás puede aprovecharse y preguntarle porque estaba enojado con él.

- No te preocupes, Chekov – Sulu sonríe, pero Pavel ve que es fingida – Riley me ayudará. Es su culpa después de todo.

- ¡Tú no te agachaste! – Riley se queja – bien, bien, te ayudaré. Vamos.

Mientras Riley toma la cintura de Sulu con delicadeza, Pavel frunce el entrecejo. Sulu se había sonrojado y estaba evitando los ojos de Pavel, ¿Por qué? Sabe que no está equivocado, Sulu sentía atracción por él, puede jurarlo. Pero ahora que lo piensa, Sulu también pasa mucho tiempo con Riley, 'entrenando'. ¿Podría ser que Sulu no es tan inocente como Pavel lo había asumido, y se estaba divirtiendo con Riley? ¡Y Pavel que estaba tomándose las cosas con calma!

Riley no es competencia para Pavel, le puede mostrar porque es mejor que Riley en todos los aspectos. Para empezar, es Ruso, y bueno… eso es más que suficiente. Ver a Sulu en los brazos de Riley es desconcertante. Tal vez Sulu esté interesado en Riley por ahora, pero Pavel no va a dejar las cosas así. Sulu es su amigo secreto, así que hará una movida más directa ese día. Cuando termine con Sulu, ni siquiera recordará quien es Riley.

* * *

><p>Jim se sienta frente a Uhura mientras ella organiza las piezas de un juego de ajedrez.<p>

- Hola, preciosa – Jim le sonríe.

- Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres? – Uhura lo ve de manera extraña.

- Ay, vamos, no seas así. Vengo en son de paz.

- Está bien… ¿Qué quieres?

- Bien, bien… quiero que me ayudes.

- ¿Hay algún archive que necesites que traduzca? – Uhura pregunta rápidamente, y Jim siente un dejo de orgullo. Tiene la mejor tripulación de todas.

- No, no es de trabajo. Es algo mas… personal.

Uhura pone sobre la mesa la pieza de ajedrez que sostenía y ve a Jim fijamente. Eso lo pone de nervios.

- O McCoy no estaba disponible para esta charla… o quieres hablar sobre Spock – Uhura trata de adivinar – y como McCoy siempre está disponible para ti, entonces el tema debe ser Spock.

- A veces no me gusta que seas tan lista – Jim se queja – si, es sobre Spock. Si es muy incómodo para ti, entonces dime y me iré.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hablar sobre sexo? Porque nunca llegamos a eso cuando andábamos.

Jim ve a Uhura con total sorpresa. Y él que temía preguntarle sobre el regalo que quiere dar, cuando ella está hablando de sexo como si fuera algo normal. Esta mujer es increíble, si Jim no estuviera tan enamorado de Spock, Scotty tendría fuerte competencia. Ahora entiende porque su jefe de ingeniería está obsesionado con ella.

- Yo… bueno… ahm… - Jim trata de reponerse de la sorpresa – estoy enamorado de Spock.

Uhura dirige una mirada de desconcierto, para después verlo fijamente como si con eso pudiera saber que Jim miente.

- ¡Por Dios! – dice ella finalmente, poniendo su mano en su boca - ¡En serio lo amas!

- Claro que si… espera un momento… ¿Me crees? – Jim frunce el entrecejo. Uhura siempre asumía que todo lo que salía de la boca de Jim eran mentiras.

- No mentirías sobre estar enamorado de Spock, y además estás igual de sonrojado que una adolescente.

- Genial… gracias – Jim dice con sarcasmo. Bones le había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Quizás es cierto.

- Bueno, después de tu declaración romántica, creo que de cualquier modo quieres tener sexo con Spock, ¿No? Pues no puedo ayudarte con eso – Uhura dice con calma – solo sé que las orejas son extremadamente sensibles. Y ya sabes sobre como los Vulcanos besan con las manos, así que no creo tener más información sobre Spock que te pueda servir.

Y vaya que sabía todo sobre como besan los Vulcanos. Se enteró en la forma más incómoda que se puede imaginar. Uhura aun salía con Spock cuando Jim tomó la mano del Vulcano para llamar su atención. Cuando Uhura le dirigió miradas matadoras, soltó la mano inmediatamente sin saber exactamente que había hecho. Tomó varias lecciones sobre 'espacio personal y diferentes culturas' por parte de Spock para que Jim finalmente entendiera que había besado a Spock. Bueno, no es todo culpa de Jim, Spock tampoco se quejó exactamente.

- ¿Nunca tuvieron sexo? – Jim está seguro de que ha escuchado más de un rumor sobre la acción entre Uhura y Spock.

- No, los rumores empezaron porque una vez me estaba dando un masaje… y lo demás es privado. Nunca tuvimos sexo, así que no tengo idea con que te puedo ayudar.

- Bueno, te alegrará saber que quiero que me ayudes a cortejar a Spock – Jim sonríe ampliamente.

Uhura levanta una ceja. Claro, Bones ya le había dicho que 'cortejar' es una palabra cursi.

- Quieres 'cortejar' a Spock – Uhura dice con burla – pensé que no sabías el significado de esa palabra.

- Hey, pasa que uno de mis hobbies es leer novelas románticas, aun cuando Bones dice que son gay. Como sea, Uhura, mira, ya sé que no te caigo muy bien, pero no quiero arruinar esto con Spock. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si caminaras sin dirección? Así era yo, hasta que Spock entró a mi vida. Es mi brújula, aun cuando ni tiene idea de esto. No quiero perderlo. Así que por eso me tienes aquí, humillándome, y pidiéndote ayuda, como amiga de Spock. Quiero que sea feliz, y sé que tú también lo quieres. Sé que quizás ni siquiera esté interesado en mí, pero lo tengo que intentar… ¿Qué dices?

Uhura lo ve con sorpresa.

- No tenías que convertirte en mujer para conquistar a Spock, Jim – Uhura ríe – pero ya que veo tu compromiso, no diré nada al respecto. Te ayudaré, pero la verdad, ya tienes la mitad del trabajo hecho.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Jim frunce el entrecejo.

- Nada, nada… bien, te compartiré un pequeño secreto….

Mientras Jim escuchaba a Uhura, le da la impresión que esta es la manera de la chica de darle su bendición para cortejar a Spock. Al diablo con Bones, cortejar es un gran término, y además hizo que Uhura lo quiera ayudar. Iba a cortejar a Spock completito, y nada se iba a interponer en su camino.

* * *

><p>Riley en verdad agradecía que el Doctor McCoy fuera un profesional tan entregado y minucioso, particularmente cuando él, al estar en el departamento de seguridad, necesitaba mucho de sus servicios… pero ahora que tenía que cargar a Sulu, que está totalmente drogado, Riley considera que quizás el doctor debió dejar que Sulu descansara en la Enfermería en lugar de obligar a Riley a llevarlo de regreso a su cuarto para que descanse por el resto del día. Riley sabe trabajar en equipo, pero Sulu estaba actuando raro y la verdad es que a él le gustan las mujeres… y no es que hubiera algo mal con que Sulu fuera gay, pero Riley no jugaba para ese equipo. Es más, ni siquiera es bi – curioso. Y Sulu riendo como una chica, y abrazándolo de manera extraña no es algo que le guste.<p>

- Ya casi llegamos, Sulu, espera un momento – Riley trata de distraer a Sulu, que está soplándole en la oreja. ¿Qué demonios intenta hacer? ¿Seducirlo?

- Bueno – Sulu suelta una risita – Riley, sé que dicen que las drogas son malas… pero en verdad no lo son. ¡Te hacen tan feliz! Algo que te hace feliz no debe ser malo, ¿Verdad?

- Solo espero que no te acuerdes de esto cuando se pase el efecto – Riley murmura – demonios, olvide preguntarle a McCoy por el código de tu cuarto.

- Puede darte mi código _secreto_. ¿Quieres sabe mi código secreto, Riley? Por cierto, hemos entrenado juntos por meses, tal vez ya debería llamarte Kevin… Kevin… Keviiiiinnnnn….

- Es mi nombre, así que no lo gastes – Riley trata de bromear para ver si Sulu se detiene de actuar tan raro.

- Puedes llamarme Hikaru. Dilo, Riley… di Hikaru.

- Hikaru – Riley repite en tono aburrido. _Maldita sea_, piensa el chico ante la situación que está viviendo.

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, y ahora te puedo llamar Kevin, y tú me dirás Hikaru, ¡Y seremos los mejores amigos de todo el mundo! – Sulu se mueve rápidamente, lo que hace que Riley casi lo tire al suelo.

- Pensé que Chekov era tu mejor amigo en todo el mundo – Riley señala, pensando que quizás debería dejar de alimentar las alucinaciones de Sulu.

- No – Sulu hace un puchero – Chekov ya no es mi amigo. De hecho, necesito un nuevo amigo… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Kevin? – Sulu parpadea repetidamente en lo que Riley asume es una manera de lucir inocente y tratar de convencerlo.

- Ahm… claro, no veo por qué no – Riley solo quiere dejar a Sulu en su cama y huir lo más rápido que pueda.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Nuevo mejor amigo! – Sulu abraza a Riley, lo que lo toma de sorpresa – me caes muy bien Riley, eres genial Dime, ¿Qué te gustaría recibir de tu amigo secreto?

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Lo que me quitas dar está bien, Sulu – Riley suspira. Es mejor darle por su lado a Sulu ahora que está drogado. No le debe incomodar, él sabe que los medicamentos te hacen decir cosas muy raras.

- No seas tontito – Sulu dice, haciendo otra vez un puchero. ¿Le acaba de decir 'tontito'? – tu no eres mi amigo secreto.

- ¿Qué? – Riley frunce el entrecejo. ¿Entonces por qué demonios le pregunta tanto sobre el regalo del amigo secreto?

- Noooo… tengo otro amigo secreto… pero no quiero que me toque él… oye, oye, tengo una idea. ¿Crees que Keenser quiera salir conmigo? – Sulu suelta una risita - ¡Puedo darle mucho aceite!

- Creo que necesitas dormir. ¿Puedes poner tu código de acceso, Sulu?

- Riley ¡Creo que mi mano ha desaparecido! ¡No puedo sentir mi brazo! ¡Estoy perdiendo partes de mi cuerpo! ¡Algo se está comiendo mi brazo!

- Solo estás así por los medicamentos, Sulu – Riley concluye que Sulu no va a ayudar en nada. Al tratar de tomar su comunicador, Sulu sigue tocando su mano, probablemente pensando que era la suya. Riley solo trata de sacudir la mano de Sulu para poder hablar con alguien que venga y los ayude.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Riley se congela totalmente. Pavel Chekov está caminando hacía ellos, y luce furioso.

* * *

><p>Jim no puede creer lo que escuchó después de su plática con Uhura. Ahí estaba él, caminando muy tranquilo por los pasillos con la idea de su regalo en mente, cuando escuchó a las asistentes platicando, probablemente los rumores matutinos. Lo que no esperaba fue escuchar todo sobre la visita de Spock al cuarto de Bones. ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? ¿Bones trataba de comerle el mandado? ¡Ni siquiera era gay! ¿Por qué Spock lo visitaba? Jim necesitaba que le clarificaran la situación de inmediato, y claro que lo haría de una forma racional. Puede ser racional, de hecho era genial en cuanto a ser racional, pueden preguntarle a Spock, Jim puede ser el más racional en toda la tripulación, ni siquiera el Vulcano tiene quejas de él hasta ahora. Puede hacerlo.<p>

- Eres un bastardo – Jim dice en cuanto entra a la Enfermería. Bueno, tal vez necesita arreglar algunos detalles en cuanto a eso de ser racional.

- Y buenos días a ti también – Bones lo ve con furia.

- Chapel, salga de aquí – Jim ordena rápidamente – por favor – añade en un tono más amable, notando la mirada de enojo que Chapel le lanza.

Chapel ignora a Jim y voltea a ver a Bones.

- Está bien, Chapel. El Capitán necesita un examen ginecológico, probablemente sus estrógenos estén fuera de lo normal otra vez – Bones ríe sarcásticamente. A Jim no le importa, necesita aclarar esto y si esto hace que Chapel se vaya, no va a decir algo para impedirlo.

- Si, Doctor McCoy – Chapel frunce el entrecejo mientras se aleja de la Enfermería, y no sin antes dirigirle una mirada intimidante a Jim que claramente dice 'si juegas con su mente y está enojado cuando regrese a trabajar, su sangre estará en las paredes'. Jim no culpa a Chapel, Bones enojado es… difícil de lidiar.

Una vez que Bones ve que Chapel sale, Bones cierra la puerta y activa el código de seguridad.

- A ver, ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Jim? Te advierto que es la última vez que te dejo hablarme así en frente de mi personal. No me importa que seas el Capitán, yo soy el jefe de medicina, y puedo ponerme creativo cuando me haces enojar – Bones se cruza de brazos, viendo a Jim con furia.

Ese era un buen punto. Jim no debió hablarle así a Bones, ¡Pero él se está robando a Spock! Jim tiene todo el derecho a estar enojado. Bones es su mejor amigo, y el código prohíbe que trate de conquistar a alguien cuando su amigo está interesado en la misma persona. ¡Jim vio a Spock primero! Estuvo ahí cuando Uhura lo botó hace meses; Spock es cancha reglamentaria, y Jim hizo de todo excepto orinarlo para dejar en claro que estaba interesado.

- Lo siento – Jim se disculpa – ¡Pero lo mereces! ¿Por qué estaba Spock en tu cuarto a las 6 de la mañana, eh?

- Oh, es sobre eso… - Bones dice, finalmente entendiendo porque Jim está tan molesto.

- ¡Si, es sobre eso, bastardo! Sabías que Spock es mio, te lo dije muchas veces, incluso te pedí consejos y te burlaste. Es traición que quitas robarme a mi Vulcano, Bones – Jim hace un puchero. Es lo mejor que puede hacer a estas alturas.

- A ver, en primer lugar – Bones suspira - ¿Puedes escuchar toda la mierda que dices, o solo la escupes sin considerar a los demás?

- ¡Oye! Es un pun –

- Cierra el pico – Bones exige – ahora es mi turno. Vamos a poner de lado que soy 'mas hetero que nada' como tú lo dijiste cuando trataste de poner tu pene en mi trasero cuando estabas ebrio y caliente y te anestesie por dos días; aun si no contamos eso, y por algún milagro diría 'bueno, vamos a intentar el estilo de vida homosexual, se ve muy divertido', ¿Por qué demonios andaría conquistando a Spock? Odio a ese tipo, si fuera gay, tendría mejores gustos que _él_ y la única manera en la que nos llevamos bien es cuando estamos contradiciéndote. Ahora imaginemos que tuviera una concusión y entonces Spock se volviera… más tolerable para mí. Aun así, no haría nada. Eres mi amigo, y sé que no se debe traicionar a los amigos. Tu mismo cedes cuando me interesa alguien, y con tu necesidad patológica por sexo, imagino que eso debe ser difícil…

- En verdad lo es… - Jim hace una mueca. Bones tiene los mejores gustos cuando se habla de mujeres; era difícil hacerse a un lado y dejar tenerlas, cuando a Jim también le gustaban.

- … entonces para mi, el heterosexual anti-vulcano no debe de ser un problema apartarme – Bones dice con molestia - ¿Qué demonios, Jim? ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

- Lo sé – Jim siente un poco de vergüenza. Los celos son algo que no puede controlar, es del tipo posesivo. Siempre ha odiado cuando otros quieren algo que el también desea. Inconscientemente culpa a su mamá; era tan raro cuando ella le daba algo de atención, que cuando pasaba tiempo con él, se aferraba a ella como un sediento lo haría en un oasis en el desierto. – Es que… escuché que Spock fue a tu cuarto, y lo dejaste entrar aun cuando dijiste que estaba prohibido para él entrar ahí… y soy un idiota inseguro… lo siento, Bones.

- Vamos, Jim – Bones lo golpea en el brazo. Su amigo sabe que está siendo demasiado honesto, ya ha visto su lado inseguro – solo quería hablar de asuntos de la nave. Me prohibió inyectar a los miembros del laboratorio con la nueva vacuna a menos que ellos dieran 'consentimiento' sobre el tratamiento. No me importa, los voy a vacunar cuando menos lo esperen, y el Vulcano puede besarme el trasero… ya sabes, de manera metafórica.

- Oh – Jim se siente como un idiota. ¿Por qué se comportaba como un adolescente? Por supuesto que Bones no intentaría nada con Spock, su amigo es heterosexual y no le agrada Spock. Su lado racional siempre se iba de vacaciones cuando es un tema referente a Spock.

- Así es, _oh_ – Bones arquea una ceja – sabes que no debes escuchar los chismes, estúpido.

- En serio me gusta Spock, Bones – dice Jim para justificarse. Su amigo no iba a estar convencido con eso, pero no deja de ser verdad.

- ¿Y ya por eso está bien que actúes como idiota? – Bones lo ve con enojo – contrólate, Jim. A mí no me interesa el elfo, pero esta celotipia es peligrosa. ¿Qué tal si alguien que está tan traumado como tu, piensa que Spock es atractivo? No puede ir por la vida insultando a los demás; el Vulcano no es tuyo.

- Aun – Jim murmura.

- ¿Qué?

- No es mio aun – Jim clarifica.

- Por Dios – Bones aprieta su nariz – estás enamorado de él. Demonios, sabía que esos golpes que te diste en la Academia me perjudicarían algún día. No debí dejarte embriagarte tanto.

- No escoges a quien amas – Jim sonríe débilmente.

- Eso no es excusa para el mal gusto – Bones dice con enojo – y ya que espantaste a mi personal, ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? Te dejaré seguir hablando del elfo verde si quieres.

- Hecho. Tengo el regalo perfecto para él – Jim se siente mejor después de escuchar a Bones confirmando que es un idiota. Va a tomar en consideración las palabras de su amigo y tratará de mantener sus celos en control. Pero no ahora, está muy cerca de lograr lo que quiere, y no dejará que nadie lo arruine.

- Si planeas poner un listón rojo en tu pene, eso no es un regalo, ¿Sabes? – Bones se burla.

- Nunca aprecias mis ideas creativas, y además eso no era para ti, estaba esperando a Gaila – Jim se queja.

- Como sea, solo te digo que mejor tomes las cosas con calma con el elfo. Es tu primer amor, y apurar las cosas puede ser complicado.

Otra cosa que considerar: Spock es su primer amor, por el que está dispuesto a hacer todo para tenerlo con él. Quizás debe empezar lento y ver como avanzan las cosas. Declarar sus intenciones de cortejarlo en el día de San Valentín con las flores y las cosas románticas que siempre había odiado ahora le dan a Jim una sensación de bienestar que no había tenido hace mucho. Bones tiene razón, se está volviendo una mujer.

* * *

><p>Pavel sonríe ampliamente mientras pone a Sulu en su cama. Riley prácticamente puso a Sulu en sus brazos, explicando rápidamente que estaba medicado, y huyó del lugar como si temiera la ira de Chekov. La verdad es que si estaba enojado, Riley no tiene derecho a andar agarrando a Sulu… y la forma en la que Sulu estaba riendo bobamente… hacía que la sangre de Pavel hirviera. Lo bueno es que Riley no es tan tonto como él pensaba, y asumió que Pavel, al ser el mejor amigo de Sulu, sabía su código de acceso a su habitación (aunque en verdad lo sacó del expediente médico de Sulu ¡Pero de cualquier modo cuenta!).<p>

- Tómalo con calma, Sulu – Pavel toca la frente de su amigo – estarás bien.

- Gracias, Kevin – Sulu murmura, haciendo que la sangre de Pavel vuelva a hervir. _¿Kevin?_ ¿Acaba de llamar a Riley por su primer nombre? ¡Pero qué demonios pasa aquí! ¿Desde cuando esos dos son tan buenos amigos?

- Soy Chekov – el ruso sisea.

- No, Chekov está con Uhura – Sulu sigue murmurando con los ojos cerrados.

- Te aseguro que estoy aquí, Sulu – Pavel sabe que no debe tomar esto personal. Sulu está drogado.

- No seas tontito, Kevin – Sulu ríe bobamente de nuevo. _¿Tontito?_ – no necesitas fingir que eres Pavel. Ya eres mi mejor amigo.

¿QUÉ? Ahora si que estaba enojado, y alguien iba a pagarlo caro. Quiere tratar de sacarle más información a Sulu, pero ya estaba dormido. En este momento la única fuente de información viable es el mismo Riley. Suspirando, Pavel deja que su mano acaricie el torso de Sulu, levantando su camisa lentamente. Ese gran moretón sigue ahí… ¿Por qué McCoy no se deshizo de esto? Cuando lo toca de manera gentil, a la vez piensa que hará en el momento que finalmente tenga acceso a los pantalones de Sulu. Primero dejará en claro que él es el único autorizado para marcar su cuerpo.

- Mmm – Sulu gime – Kevin, eso se siente muy bien…

Pavel retira su mano rápidamente, sintiéndose herido y traicionado. Así que _Kevin_ se había puesto un poco impertinente con Sulu, ¿Eh? Bueno, ahora iba a exigirle una explicación. Pavel sale del cuarto de Sulu de manera apurada, buscando a Riley. A él ya le gustaba Sulu desde hace mucho, y además es ruso. Eso significa que puede tener a Sulu y poner a Riley en su lugar.

* * *

><p>- ¡Hey! ¡Riley!<p>

Kevin voltea, viendo a Rand acercándose a él.

- Hola, señorita Rand – Kevin sonríe.

- Riley, ya te he dicho que me digas Janice, y aparte que me tutees. Me haces sentir vieja con todo eso de _señorita Rand_.

- Lo siento Janice, es la costumbre – Kevin sigue sonriendo. Le agrada Rand, es graciosa y atractiva. Cualquier chico sería afortunado de tenerla.

- Oye Riley, te quiero hacer una pregunta un poco rara. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿La tripulación anda metiéndome en chismes? ¡Porque no me interesa Sulu! ¡No soy gay! No que haya algo de malo con eso, solo que no me gustan los hombres. Me agrada Sulu, si, pero como amigo, nada más, todo es platónico. Respeto que sea gay, y claro, podemos decir que es atractivo, de seguro encontrará a alguien, pero yo no soy ese alguien…

Kevin se detiene a respirar después de todo lo que dijo, notando como Rand lo ve con sorpresa.

- ¿De qué hablas, Riley? Sé que no eres gay… digo, nunca le quitas la mirada a mis senos... todos asumimos que eres heterosexual.

Kevin se sonroja. Pensó que las veces que hacía eso, estaba siendo discreto.

- Lo siento – se disculpa rápido para no parecer un pervertido.

- No te preocupes, la verdad es que me halaga – Rand sonríe – además Sulu está interesado en Chekov, cielo. Creo que no eres su tipo.

- Eso es lo que yo pensaba, y de hecho creo que hacen una gran pareja. Pero Sulu empezó a preguntarme sobre los regalos del amigo secreto, y andaba distraído cuando hablaba conmigo… eso me confundió.

Rand luce como si finalmente entendiera lo que pasaba, lo cual es bueno, porque Riley no tiene ni la más mínima idea de eso.

- Tal vez Sulu le hacía un favor a tu amigo secreto, ¿No crees? – Rand asiente – Sulu es un buen amigo.

- ¿Por qué mi amigo secreto le pediría a Sulu eso? – Kevin pregunta, confundido.

- Bueno, para que recibas algo que en verdad te gusta y a la vez no sepas quien es – explica Rand – tiene sentido ¿No?

- Supongo – Riley aun no estaba seguro de eso, pero si implica que Sulu no esté interesado en él, la verdad no le importa.

- Ya que aclaramos eso, Riley, dime… ¿Alguna vez has considerado el salir con alguien mayor que tu?

Kevin ve a Rand con curiosidad. Nunca le ha pasado por la mente salir con alguien mayor… o menor, si ese es el caso. Estaba feliz con su soltería; pero hay que admitir que ya había estado soltero desde hace tiempo… quizás es tiempo de empezar a tener citas de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – Kevin decide sacarle información a Rand.

- Solo digamos que hay una mujer mayor interesada en ti… ¿Saldrías con ella?

- Bueno, yo…

- ¡Riley!

Kevin y Rand se asustan al escuchar el tono de voz molesto de Chekov mientras se acerca a ellos.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Chekov dice rápidamente mientras se para al lado de Riley.

- Esteeee – Kevin no quiere estar en la línea de fuego cuando Chekov está así de enojado.

- Estamos ocupados, Chekov – Rand interviene, sonando molesta también.

- Solo será un momento. Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.

- Te ayudaré con eso – Rand dice – es heterosexual, y no le interesa Sulu.

- Pero creo que es genial que Sulu sea gay… por la diversidad en la tripulación y todo eso… ¡Vivan los gays! – Kevin dice con rapidez.

Rand y Chekov ven a Kevin con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

- Bueno… eso significa que no estás interesado en Sulu, ¿Verdad? – Chekov rompe el silencio.

- No. Me cae muy bien, pero no me gusta de esa forma.

- Oh… bueno.

Chekov se aleja de ellos como si nada hubiera pasado. Este chico sí que es raro.

- ¿Riley? – Rand llama la atención de Kevin de nuevo - ¿Entonces qué? ¿Saldrías con ella?

- No lo sé… depende de la persona. Digo, Scotty tiene mucha suerte de que tu seas su amiga secreta y todo eso, pero yo…

- Espera… ¿Scotty? ¡Él no es mi amigo secreto! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Es que… todos andan diciendo que te recitó un poema y te declaró su amor.

- ¡Solo lo ayudaba! Genial, ¿Todos piensan que ando con Scotty?

- Si, creo que si.

-Oh, no. Nyota no sabe de esto ¿Verdad?

- Bueno, estaba en el comedor cuando estaban haciendo los comentarios… creo que alcanzó a oír todo.

- ¡Diablos! Tengo que encontrarla. Y por cierto, no estoy con Scotty, y no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ¿Entendido?

- Entendido.

Mientras ve como Rand se aleja por los pasillos, Kevin se pregunta porque le clarificó eso de que no le gusta Scotty Oh, bueno, tiene mejores cosas que hacer, como buscar el regalo para la Yeoman Miller. Es una buena mujer… y mayor que él… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tal si lo que Rand había insinuado era que Riley debería considerar salir con Miller? Es una mujer amable, pero no es su tipo. Esto si que es problemático, ya ni sabe si esto es mejor que todo el asunto con Sulu ó no.

* * *

><p>Scotty observa su regalo recién envuelto con melancolía. Había sufrido en decidir que darle a Nyota para que fuera algo especial, y ahora tendría que dárselo para ver que lo use para alguien más. No tiene nada en contra del Comandante Spock. Le caía bien, y era simpático cuando trataba de actuar formal y correcto, pero ya tenía al Capitán babeando por él también. ¿Debe robarse a todos los solteros de la Enterprise? Si sigue así, el único soltero será Keenser.<p>

Y la verdad es que lo está considerando como una opción

Tal vez podría darle a Nyota algo más. Algo que le haya hecho, después de todo le ha estado construyendo cosas desde que empezó a enamorarse de ella. Eso sería menos humillante que si le da el hermoso collar que compró pensando en la gran sonrisa que ella le daría cuando lo viera. Además si le da ese collar, el señor Spock de seguro no estaría tan feliz. Lo último que Scotty necesita es agregar a un Vulcano enfurecido a su predicamento.

Esos Vulcanos si que tienen suerte; Nyota _y_ el Capitán. Scotty quisiera que ese tipo de cosas le pasaran a él. Ya se estaba deprimiendo. Igual y es mejor no ir a la fiesta. Puede pasar la noche trabajando en la nave. Al menos ella si era fiel y nunca escogería a otro ingeniero que no fuera Scotty.

Su tren de pensamiento es muy raro. Pero al menos tiene la excusa de que se siente miserable. Si quiere pensar raro, tiene derecho. Está solo y triste, y de seguro se casará con Keenser y tendrán un montón de niños enanos y peludos. El pensar raro es el último de sus problemas.

- ¿Scotty?

Al voltear rápido, Scotty no ve los tubos que están sobre su hermosa consola, y se golpea con ellos. Eso si que dolió.

- ¡Cielos! ¿Estás bien?

Scotty parpadea. Debe estar alucinando, porque ve a Nyota tocando su frente de manera delicada. Estúpido subconsciente, haciéndole ver cosas que no puede tener.

- Estoy bien – responde – un poco ocupado, así que ¿En qué le puedo servir?

- Ese golpe no se ve bien – la persona que no es Nyota sigue hablando – tal vez te debería llevarte a la Enfermería.

Hm… que el buen doctor lo mantenga sedado no se escucha tan mal. Puede pedirle que lo deje dormido por unos años, y cuando despierte… seguir igual de solo y miserable.

Ese tampoco es un mejor plan.

Estoy bien – dice de nuevo – he recibido peores golpes. Una vez el Capitán Pike me dijo 'unicornio Scotty' por un mes cuando me di un fuerte golpe y mi frente se hincho. Duro un buen tiempo, y a los demás les divertía escribir sobre ese chichón.

No tiene idea de porque está hablando tantas tonterías. Quizás el ver a Nyota, aunque no sea real, lo hace sentir cómodo como para decir lo primero que se le ocurre. De hecho la persona que no es Nyota se ríe de lo que ha dicho. Por Dios, hasta suena como ella… Scotty debe estar muy enamorado como para oír, ver y hasta oler a Nyota en los demás.

Esto puede ser interesante; su matrimonio con Keenser puede funcionar si sigue con esto de ver a Nyota en todos lados.

- Está bien – la persona que no es Nyota dice – Scotty, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Antes de que Scotty pueda contestar, escucha que alguien más entra al área de transporte.

- ¡Scotty! ¡Código rojo! Nyota sa… - Scotty ve a Rand, deteniéndose de decir más y con ojos sorprendidos – ahm… no importa.

- Oh, no, Rand, por favor termina lo que sea que le ibas a decir a Scotty – la persona que no es Nyota se pone de pie, y Scotty lo hace también. Rand se ve muy nerviosa… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- N-no iba a decir nada – Rand dice, tartamudeando – mejor los dejo solos.

- No, quédate – esta persona que no es Nyota está usando el mismo tono de voz que su Nyota tiene cuando se molesta. Este si que fue un buen golpe. Scotty sacude su cabeza para ver si Nyota desaparece. No, aun sigue aquí. Esto siempre funcionaba en las películas, ¿Por qué no funcionaba aquí?

Y además, si es que estaba alucinando a Nyota, ¿No debería ver a Rand como Nyota también? Y Rand se ve… pues como Rand.

- Per favore signorine - Scotty decide corroborar si es Nyota.

- Signorina – corrige la persona que no es Nyota. Entonces ¡Si es Nyota! Ella le había estado dando lecciones de italiano para ordenar tequila (eso fue en una noche de copas que ni siquiera recuerda, así como tampoco recuerda haber pedido las lecciones, pero ella no lo dejo echarse para atrás). No había podido decir bien esta oración desde hace un mes.

- ¿Nyota? – Scotty pregunta.

- Claro – Nyota resopla - ¿Tienes problemas con tu vista? – Nyota se ve preocupada. Como ama que le importe tanto el bienestar de los demás… quizás solo se preocupe por él como _amiga_.

- No, yo… mejor ni digo lo que pensé – Scotty se encoge de hombros - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Primero quiero saber que hace Rand aquí – Nyota regresa su atención a Rand.

- Y-yo… bueno… yo…

Rand estaba sonrojada y tartamudeando como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Scotty siente como si hubiera sido arrastrado a algo muy grande. Mejor trata de estar quieto y fundirse con la consola para no atraer la atención de las mujeres.

- Te dije eso en confidencia, ¿Y me apuñalas por la espalda? – Nyota ve a Rand con furia.

- Tal vez debería dejarlas solas – Scotty dice sonando como Rand hace unos minutos.

- No, te vas a quedar ahí, ¿Entendido? – Nyota lo ve ahora a él, y sigue con su mirada asesina.

- Si, miladi – Scotty se congela. Ya sabe que está totalmente dominado; si Nyota le pide saltar al espacio, desnudo, lo haría sin pensarlo. Espera que eso sea más romántico que patético.

- Es un malentendido, Nyota – Rand trata de aclarar el problema que al parecer tienen.

- Claro, por eso escuché la misma versión por parte de 10 diferentes personas, ¿Cómo es eso un malentendido? ¡Además hay un video, Rand! ¿O se te olvidaron las cámaras de seguridad?

- Fue algo inocente, ¡Sabes que a mí me gusta Riley! – Rand empieza a elevar su voz de forma histérica – además esos videos no tienen sonido… se malinterpretó todo.

- Muy bien – Nyota suena más calmada, lo que hace que Scotty se sienta más tranquilo también.

Nyota ahora voltea hacia Scotty, y la tranquilidad que sentía se esfuma de inmediato. Sin decir nada, Nyota se va acercando a él como una Leona lo haría a su presa. Scotty retrocede hasta que choca con su consola (¡Traidora!), y Nyota sigue acercándose peligrosamente. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? No lo iba a matar ¿Cierto? ¡Rand estaba ahí! Ni siquiera recuerda haberle hecho algo malo a Nyota. ¿Por qué querría matarlo?

Y lo peor es que Scotty haría lo que fuera por ella, así que no la detendría. El amor es una enfermedad mental, está seguro de eso.

Nyota lo toma de la camisa y lo jala… directo a sus labios. Se da cuenta que por el shock no se ha esforzado en regresar el beso, así que lo remedia correspondiendo a la acción, sintiendo que está en el Cielo. Tal vez murió y esta es su última imagen antes de ir al lugar donde van los muertos después de que estiran la pata. Al menos murió feliz; ojala y este momento se prolongara para siempre.

El beso termina sin que Scotty esté preparado para ello. Nyota suelta poco a poco su camisa, y le sonríe tímidamente. Bueno, al parecer no fue un sueño, y tampoco fue una alucinación cercana a la muerte. Scotty mueve sus labios, que aun sigue un poco hinchados por la fuerza del beso, y no puede evitarlo…

Se desmaya.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Gracias a tod s por sus reviews. Solo me falta una parte, espero no tardarme tanto en subirla. ¡Saludos, y muy feliz 2013! (aunque ya vamos entrados, pero nunca es tarde!)**


End file.
